<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>追光者; Those Who Seek Light by akkaccel (kotoyori)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620292">追光者; Those Who Seek Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoyori/pseuds/akkaccel'>akkaccel (kotoyori)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Codependency, Found Family, Multi, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Unhealthy Relationships, Xianxia, Xuanhuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoyori/pseuds/akkaccel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple story of a whimsical, carefree teacher and his prideful disciple's strange adventures. </p><p>Jing Chenxi was more than happy to simply travel around the country, solving mysteries and going on hunts with his disciple. A-Ming was more than happy to simply be by their teacher's side and learn cultivation from him.</p><p>The two wanderers only wanted to live freely with little worries. Though A-Ming's strange mentor kept many secrets, as long as he kept on smiling as usual, they quietly decided that they would never push him to explain his past history.</p><p>Thus for five years, the duo's lives were peacefully simple. And then one day the past caught up to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Useless Teacher and His Proud Disciple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content Advisory:</p><p>Zhui Guang Zhe is a work inspired by xianxia/xuanhuan and danmei works, such as Mo Dao Zu Shi or ErHa/2Ha. This work will contain romantic relationships between male/male and female/female couples, but there are no sexual scenes. The story will, however, contain graphic violence, vulgar language, mentions of rape and abuse, assault, suicidal ideation, unhealthy behaviour and relationships, as well as other uncomfortable themes. For these reasons, it is inappropriate for a young audience. It is recommended that people under the age of 18 should not read this work. Please take caution when reading it.</p><p>This is my first time writing a long work. I will do my best, especially as a novice writer. Thank you for your kindness and patience, and I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your shizun is a weird person.”</p><p>In front of A-Li, the figure looked unblinkingly at her, their expression full of exasperation. </p><p>At first glance, the person was a bit plain faced. They were someone who would easily go unnoticed in a crowd of people. Their light brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, with a single braid trailing behind their head. Similarly plain jewelry in a deep red color adorned the person’s ears, but it was the most vibrant thing about them other than their surprisingly striking eyes. With a youthful face that had both masculine and feminine aspects, it was difficult to discern the person’s gender. A-Li asked them about it beforehand, but was only met with an icy glare.</p><p>On the table that separated A-Li from them rested the weight of a well-used book; A-Li had a vague idea that it was a book for cultivation. Though she was only a simpleminded girl who helped out with her family's business, she could understand that the person in front of her and their master were cultivators. When they had entered her family inn, the duo had been discussing topics like unusual beasts and spells. For a ten year old whose life was contained in a small little town, A-Li was immediately intrigued by them.</p><p>“He doesn’t like being called that.” </p><p>“What, ‘weird’?”</p><p>“No.” Stormy green eyes turned back to their cultivation manual. “He doesn’t like being called ‘shizun.’”</p><p><em> Isn’t that kind of thing even more odd? </em>A-Li thought to herself and smiled. These two, a disciple and master, were certainly an interesting duo. The two were different from the other cultivators that had once come through the town. Watching them speak to each other so casually, as if their mentor-student relationship didn't exist, had amused A-Li completely. She propped her elbows onto the table, resting her chin in curled hands. With an innocent voice, she asked: “Then what do you call him?”</p><p>A touch of irritation flashed through those sea colored eyes. They closed their book with some force more than necessary, before turning their head sharply at her. “Little girl, don’t you have things to do? Like helping your father with the inn?”</p><p>“A-Li is not little, A-Li is already ten! There’s no one else here other than you, me, baba, and your master. And baba is talking to your master right now.”</p><p>The plain face scrunched up into a sneer. “Ten is still younger than me, so you’re still little. Leave me alone. Go bother my teacher instead if you want.” With that, they turned their head away once more. It was as if thorns now surrounded the youth and prevented A-Li from intruding on them any further.</p><p>With a harrumph, A-Li stood up from where the androgynous person sat. She made her way to the other side of the room where her father – the innkeeper – was chatting with the mysterious immortal master.</p><p>Noticing the young girl approaching the table, the man greeted A-Li warmly. </p><p>“Ah, did the young miss decide that bothering A-Ming was too boring?” </p><p>“Your disciple didn’t want to answer any of my questions.” A-Li responded with a pout.</p><p>“Please forgive them, they’re simply just shy around strangers.” </p><p>A-Li sat down by her father, clinging to his arm and ignoring his quiet scolds to act more proper in front of a patron. She looked at the cultivator in front of her, who gave her a slightly crooked smile.</p><p>Jing Chenxi, or so he had introduced himself. </p><p>The man was rather good looking, though more pretty than handsome. And perhaps a little scruffy. Initially, he didn't quite look the part for a cultivator. A-Li's father not so quietly thought of him to be a scam, and the man quickly insisted he was a cultivator. Despite saying he was one, he claimed he was not associated with any sect. Besides his intricately patterned mantle, he wore simple and dark colored clothes, none of the colors pertaining to any particular sect. Nor did he hold the emblem of any sect, so it seemed that the man was telling the truth. Yet he held an unusual air of nobleness and grace that both rogue and large clan cultivators could not hold a candle to.</p><p>Most of his hair was held up in a ponytail, with twin braids at both sides of his head – though with his unkempt appearance it looked as if he didn’t comb his long hair as often as he should. </p><p>What A-Li was most entranced by though, was the color of the man’s peach blossom shaped eye. It was a shade she had never encountered before. It wasn’t quite brown – more closer to gold. Additionally, only one stared back at her. </p><p>From A-Li's view, the left side of the cultivator’s face was covered with his own messy hair. The tiniest sliver of discolored skin peeked out behind dark locks.</p><p>Interrupting her father and the cultivator’s conversation, A-Li boldly questioned the man about it, expressing her desire to see his full face.</p><p>“A-Li!” The innkeeper’s face turned to his daughter, embarrassment coloring his face. “How are you so rude today? I should send you into the kitchen to clean the dishes.”</p><p>“But baba! I’m so curious!” A-Li protested. A quiet chuckle brought A-Li’s attention back to the strange man in front of her and her father.</p><p>“It’s alright, laoban. I’m not offended.” The man named Jing Chenxi assured A-Li’s father. He turned to A-Li, his lips twitching in amusement. “Little miss, my scar isn’t anything nice to look at. I wouldn’t want to scare you with it.”</p><p>He tapped the side of his head lightly, before continuing. “Also, I cannot see out of this eye. Therefore, it’s simply more convenient to cover my face.”</p><p>The moment he finished speaking, A-Li opened her mouth, all her questions spilling out immediately: “How did you get the scar? Did you get it from a battle with a ferocious beast? Where did you learn cultivation if you aren’t from a sect? Do you have a sword? Can I hold it? What about--”</p><p>Suddenly, A-Li’s father covered her mouth with calloused fingers, muffling her barrage of inquiries. While A-Li struggled against her father’s large hand, the middle aged man gave Jing Chenxi another apologetic look. </p><p>“Daozhang, this one truly apologizes…”</p><p>The immortal master laughed heartily. From the opposite side of the room, his disciple perked up their head, curious as to what amused their master so. Resignation came as fast as their curiosity, and with a roll of their eyes, they soon returned back to their manual. </p><p>“Laoban, it’s fine! To have such an inquisitive daughter is rather wonderful, in this teacher’s humble opinion.” Jing Chenxi beamed, his eye a crescent moon as he smiled. “She would make a fantastic student.”</p><p>A-Li felt her lips turn up into a pleased smile at the compliment.</p><p>“So, laoban, about the incidents you were telling me...”</p><p>“Daozhang, we live on the outskirts of the lands overseen by the Zhou sect.” The innkeeper sighed, removing his hand covering his daughter’s mouth. “The chances for an investigation into our problems is very low, especially when nothing like a gruesome death has occurred. But me and my fellow townspeople worry. This one promises you. If you would truly help us, our little town shall reward you.”</p><p>The immortal cultivator nodded solemnly in agreement. “And what of tonight’s room?”</p><p>To the question, the innkeeper raised an ungroomed eyebrow and gave Jing Chenxi a somewhat miserly look. “I thought we had come to an understanding for that?”</p><p>The strange immortal smiled lopsidedly and shrugged, his shoulders sagging slightly in defeat. “Ayo, laoban. You sure know how to barter. Even for an immortal like me, I could never win against the prowess of your words.” </p><p>At that, the cultivator rose up from where he sat and jauntily strolled over to his apprentice. He lightly tapped his disciple on the head, wordlessly calling for their attention. With a short huff, the youth swatted their teacher's hand away with the cultivation manual, as if his hand was a buzzing fly.</p><p>"A-Ming." Jing Chenxi placed a hand on his hip, his carefree smile never leaving his face. His student rose from the table, tilting their head in question. </p><p>"Let's get to work."</p><hr/><p>“How do you <em> still </em>have the energy for this?” A-Ming asked from their spot at a corner of the stable loft, their gangly legs dangling above the straw covered floor. In their arms they held their teacher’s cape so that the fabric didn't get dirty. A-Ming had protested at first when their laoshi had just about shoved it in their arms, but they now held the cape a little closer to their chest, inhaling the smell of their teacher’s natural lavender scent that emitted from it. </p><p>The flowery smell was a bit weak, but it at least overrode the classic stench of animals in a stable.</p><p>Still, A-Ming thought, it’s a rather warm place despite the musty stink that came from the animals that made it their home. Certainly much better than the cold and harsh forest floor that they and their teacher camped out on for the past few days. </p><p>A-Ming inwardly groaned as they recalled the rocks digging into their back last night. They were certainly looking forward to a bed tonight. That, and a proper bath.</p><p>Resting their chin in one hand while laoshi’s cape rested in the other, A-Ming watched as their teacher made mundane use of his strength by pouring feed from a huge and heavy looking bag into the trough that ran across in front of the horse stalls. They shook their head in disbelief; their teacher had also only just finished cleaning up most of the stable, gathering and discarding old straw and dried excrement. Just where did he get so much energy from…?</p><p>A-Ming was quite sure their teacher wasn't even breathing that hard. </p><p>“We walked to get to this town for half a day, only resting at the inn for barely an incense stick to talk with the innkeeper, and now you’ve been at this for the past shichen.”</p><p>A-Ming’s laoshi let out a soft laugh, as if he was taking in consideration for the drowsy animals he was attending to with food. With a glance at his disciple, Jing Chenxi grinned, before turning back around to focus on his task.</p><p>“A-Ming, ah. You have <em> such </em> a knack for exaggeration. It’s hardly even been half a shichen.”</p><p>A-Ming grumbled and furrowed their brows in annoyance at their teacher’s cheery statement.</p><p>“Whatever. I’m just tired,” they said in response. Tired might have been an understatement. A-Ming honestly felt like they could fall asleep right at that moment. “Are you done yet? I want to go and sleep in an actual bed.”</p><p>“You didn’t actually have to stay here to keep me company.” Jing Chenxi said as he straightened up from pouring the last of the feed. He stretched out like a cat waking from an afternoon nap, and let out a pleased groan from a satisfying crack of his back. “You could be in bed with a full stomach by now.”</p><p>“Ha, ha, very funny,” A-Ming drawled. “Despite your bartering with the innkeeper, there’s no way he would have let us into any of the rooms without the work done. Honestly, I think he probably would have made us stay here in the stables if his daughter didn’t like you so much.”</p><p>“That would have been fine with me.” Jing Chenxi tied the sack of food closed before placing it back to its place in the stable. “It’s not worse than sleeping out underneath the night sky. Plus we’d have the horses for company,” he added with a slight quirk of his lips.</p><p>“And then we’d wake with hay in our clothes,” A-Ming said, throwing a handful of randomly scattered straw at him, as if to emphasize their point. “If you want, you can stay here while I go take the room that was promised to us, thank you very much.”</p><p>Jing Chenxi looked at his disciple in amusement, his face lighting up in glee.</p><p>“Didn’t you tell me you once worked as a stablehand when you were younger?” he asked in a teasing manner as he brushed off the straw from his clothes. A-Ming scooted to the edge of the perch and jumped down to the straw littered ground. They land a bit clumsily, grasping their teacher’s arm for support as they regain their footing.</p><p>“I did,” A-Ming nodded as they handed over the other’s cape. They watched as their teacher put the fabric back on over his shoulders before adding with a scowl: “But just because I know what it was like to pick straw out of my clothes all the time doesn’t mean I <em> enjoyed </em> it.”</p><p>A-Ming frowned even more when their teacher only responded with a loud laugh. They shook their head in embarrassment and tried to ignore the rising heat on their cheeks.</p><p>A-Ming quickly started walking in the direction of the inn’s entrance, not even waiting for their teacher. It was fine, Jing Chenxi was a brisk walker with long legs. Soon enough, he caught up to his disciple. A-Ming grumbled a bit as their teacher playfully ruffled their hair, but leaned slightly into his palm anyways.</p><p>“At least we didn’t have to get rid of a ghost to reserve a room this time.” </p><p>“...Ah. About that.” The gentle warmth of Jing Chenxi’s hand stopped on top of A-Ming’s head.</p><p>“<em>Laoshi.</em>” A-Ming covered their face with their hands and groaned. “Please tell me you didn’t. <em> Not again</em>.”</p><p>“I, well… Look, I told them we’re used to this kind of thing.” At least A-Ming’s teacher had the decency to look apologetic. He withdrew his hands to wring them together, barely concealing a wince at his disciple’s frosty gaze. “And that if we solved this small – I promise it’s small, don’t glare at me like that – problem of theirs, they would give us the room for a couple more nights with food included. And they would pay us.”</p><p>Well. If A-Ming’s teacher put it that way, it didn’t sound too bad. But A-Ming sighed deeply anyways.</p><p>“Alright.” A pause. “So, another ghost hunt.”</p><p>“Based off the information the innkeeper told me, I’m not sure if it truly is a ghost–”</p><p>“When do we go after it?” A-Ming interrupted. A sensation of dread and resignation started to settle on their shoulders as their laoshi let out an awkward chuckle, palming at the back of his neck.</p><p>“...Tonight?”</p><p>With outstanding self control, A-Ming resisted the urge to strangle their teacher.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Guide To Catching Ghosts (Part One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When you said tonight, I didn’t think you meant at hai hour.” A-Ming said with a yawn, sitting with their knees pulled up to their chest. They sat on top of the roof of a random house their teacher had carried them onto, quietly thanking whatever deity that controlled the weather for the surprisingly warm night air. The pleasant night reminded them that spring was soon. </p><p>Placing their palm underneath their chin, A-Ming looked over the town with exhausted hooded eyes. They had taken a nap earlier, and very much threw a fit when Jing Chenxi woke them up to go on this hunt. </p><p>“I was told that the ‘ghost’ was seen to be most active at this time,” their teacher said, looking not at all tired. He stood next to A-Ming, his hands at his hips as his amber colored gaze looked from one side of the town to the other, searching for the presumed “ghost.” With a slight glance at his disciple, his expression turned a bit pitying. “Maybe I should have just let you sleep. It was a long journey to get here after all.”</p><p>A-Ming snorted into their palm. “No way. If I let you out on your own, you’d end up getting lost somewhere.”</p><p>“Lost? It’s not even that much of a big town.” A-Ming ignored their teacher’s mutterings, looking out in front of them. The full moon illuminated the silent sleepy town with its soft light. “I did survive on my own for years before I met you, I'll let you know–”</p><p>Abruptly, Jing Chenxi stopped talking.</p><p>Concern rose up in their chest as A-Ming lifted their head up toward their teacher: “Laoshi?”</p><p>Shushing his disciple, Jing Chenxi crouched down and pointed to a distance. “Look,” he said, not quite a whisper.</p><p>A-Ming squinted at the direction their teacher pointed at. Either their laoshi mistakenly saw something, or it was too dark for them to see. A-Ming told their teacher just that.</p><p>With a roll of his eyes and a click from his tongue, Jing Chenxi picked up his disciple into his arms without warning. He ignored the mortified squeak from A-Ming as they quickly clasped their arms around his neck. Without waiting to make sure they were comfortable or secure, Jing Chenxi darted across the tiled rooftops, his feet lightly tapping against the ceramic to avoid awakening the buildings' residents.</p><p>All of a sudden he stopped, gently setting his disciple down onto the roof tiles. Bringing up a finger to his lips, he then turned to look at the scene before them.</p><p>Rolling their eyes, A-Ming closed their mouth before they could say a single complaint. Following their teacher’s gaze, they nearly fell off the rooftop from surprise at what they saw.</p><p>The presumed “ghost” had a dark color, but looking closer it was more like dark wisps of smoke instead. A-Ming couldn’t tell, from their current distance, whether or not the strange creature was completely solid or not. </p><p>Like the many other ghosts A-Ming and their teacher had hunted, it had humanoid shape, but it seemed that parts of its body were unstable. One moment it looked hard and steady, and then in another it would be unable to keep its form. On its body, there were countless talismans attached, with sigils written upon it that A-Ming had never seen before.</p><p>Rather horrifyingly, it didn’t have a face.</p><p>Whatever the creature was, it creeped into a window silently, disappearing from the duo’s view. Before A-Ming could move and run after the thing, Jing Chenxi grabbed their arm. There was a look of utmost concentration on his face. He shook his head at his disciple’s noise of protest, unrelenting with his grip on their arm. </p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>“<em>Laoshi! </em>” A-Ming hissed at him, frustration clear in their voice. “Are you serious?”</p><p>To their annoyance, Jing Chenxi gave them a grin. “I’m always serious!”</p><p>His grin quickly melted into a frown. “I’ve never seen a spirit like that before, so I don’t want to do anything rash.” </p><p>A-Ming scoffed, about to retort, until they saw a flash of movement in the corner of their eye. The creepy creature crawled out of the window, slithering down the walls soundlessly while holding something close to its body. The moment its feet (?) touched the ground, it scurried away, its pace fairly calm though brisk. It most likely didn’t know they and their teacher had been watching it, A-Ming thought.</p><p>“Alright, down you go.”</p><p>Without warning, Jing Chenxi gripped his student by the back of their clothes, unceremoniously dropping them from the roof towards the ground.</p><p>With a surprised yell, A-Ming only vaguely remembered to roll as they fell, thankfully landing safely. Rising to their feet, they stared up unhappily at their teacher, who only looked teasingly back at them.</p><p>“Don’t give me that look,” he said. “It’s better to cover distance both in the air and on ground.”</p><p>Jing Chenxi then dashed forward, only to suddenly stop as he remembered something. “And besides! I can’t have you stomping on the rooftops up here, A-Ming. You’d definitely wake everyone up!”</p><p>With a sunny laugh, he darted away, ignoring A-Ming’s heated shout of embarrassment.</p><p>Turning away, they tried to ignore the heat on their cheeks. Who the hell would be stomping on the roof? A-Ming clicked their tongue in annoyance, before sprinting through the streets, chasing after the spirit.</p><p>The town’s roads were annoyingly windy, an enormous pain to run through as the twists and turns slowed A-Ming down. The sides of buildings would cut into random parts of the roads, and the distance between walls enclosing the path would vary in width. Most frustratingly, they would diverge into different routes, often leading to dead ends. All of a sudden, A-Ming recalled the reason for the irritating construction of the town’s roads. </p><p>Ages ago, pirates had attacked the town – a tiny village at the time. Viciously looting from homes, killing the men, taking the women and children… the villagers had had enough of the violence and constructed their maze like town. The next time the pirates arrived, the villagers hid behind walls, entered and exited through hidden paths, and ruthlessly attacked the pirates when they were trapped at a dead end. </p><p>Their teacher had mentioned the history of the town as they traveled here, finding it an interesting enough fact to teach their pupil. Though he said it in his usual cheery way, it was a surprisingly bloody and violent past.</p><p>A-Ming shook their head, ridding their mind of the random thoughts. A history lesson wasn’t what they needed. Right now, they had to focus on capturing the spirit – and on avoiding ramming into the stone walls!</p><p>For Jing Chenxi to kick them down from the rooftops and make them chase after the spirit like this… was he trying to torture this disciple of his?</p><p>A-Ming grunted as they nearly collided into another wall, almost slipping onto the ground. </p><p>“Argh, piece of shit!” </p><p>At the sound of a certain disciple’s loud swearing, the spirit suddenly stopped, a few talismans on its body faintly shining. And then, with astonishing speed, it ran way ahead of A-Ming.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck… “ A-Ming pushed their hands off the wall and took off after it, feeling breathless as they tried to catch up to it to no avail. </p><p>“Laoshi!” They really hoped Jing Chenxi heard them, from wherever he was. “It’s getting away!”</p><p>“I can clearly see that!” a voice above shouted back. In an instant, a blur of messy dark hair and dark robes dropped to the ground in front of the fleeing spirit. Arm outstretched, Jing Chenxi reached to grab and restrain the creature.</p><p><em> And then his hand passed right through it </em>.</p><p>“What in the–” A-Ming began, staring incredulously and nearly falling onto their face. Their teacher was equally surprised, his mouth dropped open into the shape of a small ‘o’, looking as if he wanted to say something expressing his shock. The spirit, silent and completely unperturbed, took off while leaving faint trails of smoke. </p><p>“Laoshi!” a hiss. “Don’t just stand there, let’s go after it!”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, right.” Broken out of his initial surprise, Jing Chenxi sprinted after the unusual thing, not at all waiting for A-Ming. </p><p>Clumsily running after their teacher, A-Ming turned at a corner, glimpsing at their laoshi throwing a seal at the spirit. With a slight glow at its activation, the seal bore through the creature. Although the older man’s seal made a hole in its strange wispy body, the spirit took no notice of it and continued to dart away from the master-disciple duo.</p><p>The sudden attack, however, was enough to make the creature drop whatever it had stolen before it scurried away.</p><p>With a soft thud, a bundle of papers landed on the ground.</p><p>A-Ming and Jing Chenxi stared at it wordlessly, before A-Ming’s teacher walked towards it and picked it up cautiously. Seeing that the papers were harmless, he frowned and turned it around to read the characters on the cover.</p><p>“What the…?” </p><p>The bundle of papers in their teacher’s hands was a perfectly ordinary zupu. </p><p>“What even would be the reason for stealing <em> this </em>?” Jing Chenxi furrowed his brows, flipping through the book as if it would give him answers. A-Ming stood on their toes, quietly wanting to look through the pages as well. </p><p>With a huff, Jing Chenxi snapped the record book shut, confusion on his face as he handed it over to his disciple. A hand in his already messy hair, he scratched at his head. “It’s just a regular zupu...”</p><p>After a brief pause, he suddenly said, “Let’s go back to the inn.”</p><p>“Hah?” A-Ming startled, nearly dropping the zupu. “Aren’t we going after that thing?”</p><p>Jing Chenxi shook his head, walking in the direction of the inn at a relaxed pace. “We’ll let it go for tonight. It’s probably gone now anyways.”</p><p>“Besides,” Jing Chenxi’s thoughtful expression transformed into one of unbridled excitement. “I’ve never seen such a thing before. Wouldn’t it be more interesting to observe it first so we can catch it more efficiently?”</p><p>From their teacher’s words, A-Ming suddenly realized something.</p><p>“<em>Did you purposely let it go just because you wanted to learn more about it? </em> ” A-Ming spluttered out disbelievingly. “Laoshi, I <em> can’t </em>believe you!”</p><p>To their irritation, Jing Chenxi only laughed awkwardly and shrugged. With a stomp of their feet, A-Ming turned away from their useless teacher’s embarrassed expression, facing toward the direction they last spotted the strange spirit.</p><p>“Wait, where do you think you’re going?” Jing Chenxi cried, mildly panicked as A-Ming started to run off. “A-Ming, you–! Get back here, you little rascal!”</p><p>“If you’re not going after it, I will!” Jing Chenxi’s disciple retorted, with a determined expression.</p><p>“What the– oh, no you don’t!” Quickly following A-Ming, he scooped up the teenager into his arms, firmly placing them over on his shoulders. “Yes, yes, yes, your sense of justice is strong thanks to this lousy old teacher of yours, but you can <em> not </em> just run off like that! Do you want me to die from a heart attack?”</p><p>“<em>Laoshi! </em>” A-Ming exclaimed with an indignant screech as they were lifted up and carried over their teacher’s shoulders. “Argh, you’re such an asshole! Let me down!”</p><p>Said teacher simply tsked, ignoring the onslaught of A-Ming’s fists against his back and their demands to be put down. Jing Chenxi continued to walk back to the inn, affectionately reprimanding his disciple in a sing-song voice. “Children need to rest! This dreadful teacher of yours already kept you up for too long, MingMing. Look, you’re this grumpy because you’re exhausted. Not to mention, you’ll never grow taller if you stay up this late at night, you know?”</p><p>“Fuck you!”</p><p>Jing Chenxi stopped, a frown on his face. He sighed and shook his head. “I really have to figure out a way to get you to stop cursing so much.”</p><p>A-Ming only tiredly grumbled, uselessly kicking at their teacher one last time. With a snort of amusement, Jing Chenxi carefully moved his disciple from his shoulders and into his arms. Held close to their teacher’s chest, A-Ming timidly wrapped their arms around their laoshi’s neck.</p><p>“You can’t stop me,” A-Ming’s mumbled in a drowsy voice, breathing softly in the crook of Jing Chenxi’s neck. “Swearing just makes me who I am.”</p><p>Their teacher didn’t respond, but they could clearly imagine his gentle bemused smile at their words anyways. With the faint scent of lavender enveloping around them like a soft blanket, A-Ming closed their eyes and slowly drifted into dreamless sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>A-Ming awoke to the warmth of sun rays on their face and the smell of something delicious. </p><p>Slowly sitting up from the bed, they rubbed at their eyes as a yawn escaped their mouth. Sleepily, they stared out the window, observing the bustle of the town outside. It seemed that their teacher had let them sleep in.</p><p>Although still a bit drowsy, A-Ming shed their sleeping robes and quickly got dressed, rinsing their face as well. They felt a little more awake as the cold water hit their skin. Their stomach growled as they smelled freshly made food, and quickly headed downstairs towards the sound of other hungry patrons.</p><p>The first to notice them was little A-Li, her face lighting up after she set down another customer’s breakfast. “Gongzi! You’re finally awake!”</p><p>“Who the hell is a gongzi, ah?” A-Ming shot back immediately, though there was no ire behind their words. Green eyes somewhat still groggy, they looked around for an empty table. When one was spotted, they sat down and propped their elbow up to rest their chin in their hand. “Just call me A-Ming like my teacher does.”</p><p>Little A-Li scrunched up her nose in confusion. “But baba says we shouldn’t speak to our customers like that.”</p><p>“I don’t care. Just call me whatever you want, but not <em> gongzi </em>.” A-Ming shrugged, clearly having more important things on their mind. Like food.</p><p>“Gege!” A-Li gave A-Ming a toothy grin, clearly pleased with herself.</p><p>A-Ming rolled their eyes, but didn’t protest. “Sure, whatever. Can I get some breakfast? I want congee and youtiao, little girl.”</p><p>“Gege should call A-Li by her name…” A-Li said as she pouted, but skipped over to tell the cook A-Ming’s request.</p><p>While A-Li wasn’t around, A-Ming contemplated whether or not to call out to the innkeeper and ask where their teacher went. Swallowing down their shyness, the teenager decided to ask the innkeeper anyways. Better to ask before his daughter returned and bugged them, at least.</p><p>“Laoban…” A-Ming coughed, their voice too soft and unsure. They tried again, raising their voice when the innkeeper didn’t seem to hear them at first. “Laoban! Do you know where my teacher went?”</p><p>Fortunately, the middle aged man had heard A-Ming that time, and walked over. “Your teacher? Oh, the immortal cultivator!” the innkeeper nodded to himself as he remembered.</p><p>“I believe he went out a bit earlier to return something… what was it?” With a hum, the innkeeper tried to recall what Jing Chenxi had been holding onto that morning. Before he could remember, another customer called out to the middle aged man. “Aiya, xiaozi, ask my daughter when she comes back with your food. She had been questioning your master before he headed out.”</p><p>A-Ming bit back a groan, nodding towards the innkeeper as he made his way to the customer calling out for him. The last thing A-Ming wanted was to be probed at by an overly nosy little girl while eating.</p><p>Unfortunately, it seemed that luck was not on their side that morning.</p><p>With a smile, A-Li brought out A-Ming’s breakfast, placing it down on the table before she herself plopped down next to them. A-Ming inwardly groaned, scooting away from her, but didn’t try to shoo her away. Food was more important than some little brat, they thought as they stared at the steaming bowl of congee. It was topped with garlic chives, scallion, and bamboo shoots, while at the side were two crispy golden youtiao. A-Ming might have been drooling a bit.</p><p>Right before they started to dig into the food, A-Li placed another smaller bowl on the table, full of warm doujiang. A-Ming looked at her questioningly. They didn’t order this, they wanted to say, but A-Li grinned.</p><p>“A special treat for gege, from A-Li!” she pushed the bowl a little closer towards the other.</p><p>A-Ming huffed, wanting to roll their eyes, but picked up the bowl anyways. With a sip, the sweet and smooth flavor satisfyingly spread onto their tongue. A-Ming changed their mind on A-Li; maybe the brat was okay.</p><p>Said brat waited patiently for A-Ming to set the bowl down before asking. “Is it yummy? It’s yummy, right?”</p><p>A-Ming wiped their mouth with the back of their hand and nodded. “It’s pretty good.”</p><p>A-Li beamed, and opened her mouth to say something else, before A-Ming put up an exasperated hand to stop her. “Can you at least let me eat before you ask me anything?”</p><p>With a dejected nod, she closed her mouth, deciding to watch A-Ming eat instead. It was a little uncomfortable to be stared at, but the teenager didn’t feel like saying anything. The food would get cold if they tried to get her to scram. Inaudibly sighing, they picked up the soup spoon and started to eat.</p><p>Unable to keep the silence any longer, A-Li started to ramble about whatever was on her mind. A-Ming rolled their eyes and tuned her out as they dug into their food, until the mention of their teacher caught their attention.</p><p>“Who’s Lao Shen?” A-Ming asked between mouthfuls of fluffy congee. “Did laoshi go out to see them?”</p><p>“Lao Shen is Lao Shen,” A-Li said as she tapped the table with her fingers rather mindlessly. “He’s the oldest person I know in town! Your teacher had something of his, so he went to go return it.”</p><p>She suddenly scrunched up her face in confusion. “I don’t know what it was, but it looked super super old!”</p><p>With a hum, A-Ming sipped some more of the doujiang. They set the bowl down with a quiet tap against the wooden table, listening to A-Li talk some more about Lao Shen.</p><p>“A-Li doesn’t know too much, but apparently when he was my age, Lao Shen’s mama and baba <em> and </em> his jiejie were killed by <em> pirates </em>,” her voice lowered to a whisper at the end. “But he doesn’t like to talk about it, not even to his son, Shen-shushu!”</p><p>A-Ming briefly recalled the mini history lesson their teacher had given them on the town’s past. Lao Shen must have been terrified and full of grief when he had lost his family to pirates, they thought rather gloomily. It was possible that Lao Shen had other members of his family survive, but if not… </p><p>A-Ming thought back to the old bundle of papers from last night. The old man must have been responsible for writing down and updatings the zupu himself. They felt a twinge of sympathetic loneliness for the older man.</p><p>Before either A-Li or A-Ming could say anything, Jing Chenxi casually strolled back into the inn. Cheerfully shouting out “daozhang,” A-Li waved him over to where she and A-Ming sat.</p><p>“Good morning!” Jing Chenxi dropped down, nearly hitting the wooden table with his long legs. He playfully pinched A-Li’s cheek with a grin, to which she reacted with a high pitched giggle. “It’s so nice to see you two getting along! A-Ming needs more friends their age after all.”</p><p>“I’m five years older than her,” A-Ming huffed into a spoonful of bamboo shoots and scallions. “So? You went to go return the zupu to some old man named Lao Shen earlier?”</p><p>“I returned the zupu, alright.” Jing Chenxi hummed and plucked a youtiao off of A-Ming’s plate. He ignored his disciple’s sound of indignation and promptly bit into one crispy end. “And then Lao Shen broke down crying as he clutched it to his chest, so I was promptly kicked out of the Shen residence by his son.”</p><p>A-Ming nearly dropped their spoon into their bowl of congee. “<em>What? </em> What did you <em> do</em>? Did you offend him or something? Wait, don’t tell me, I think I’ll end up flipping the table onto the floor from anger.”</p><p>“You have such little faith in me, don’t you? I did nothing of the sorts.” Jing Chenxi finished off the youtiao in a few more bites. Turning to little A-Li who was listening intently to the master-disciple duo, he gave her a little apologetic pat on the head. “Sorry A-Li, but this humble teacher has to talk to his disciple in private right now.”</p><p>“But I can tell you some exciting stories later if you’d like,” he said quickly at the look of A-Li’s saddened face. In a blink of an eye, A-Li’s expression bloomed into a sunny smile. She nodded as she rose from her seat, skipping over to help out her father with the inn’s remaining patrons.</p><p>Once she was gone, Jing Chenxi turned to face his disciple. “I did get to talk a little bit with the old man before he started sobbing, you know.”</p><p>“So… you made him cry?” A-Ming raised an eyebrow as they bit into the remaining youtiao. They almost spat it out, laughter bubbling up in their chest at the sight of their teacher’s offended expression.</p><p>“As if! You are so rude, you know that?” Jing Chenxi shook his head and sighed, though there was a hint of affection behind his words. “I only asked him a few questions.”</p><p>“Such as?”</p><p>“If anything strange had occurred the day before, whether it be to him or his son. If there was anything unusual in their home, like not being able to enter a room for some reason.” Jing Chenxi listed off the questions, counting with his fingers. “I was particularly interested in the Shen family members, such as whether or not they had anyone involved with cultivation. Lao Shen was surprisingly very cooperative. I like to think it was from his gratefulness. He only started crying once he started talking about his parents.”</p><p>A-Ming’s teacher sucked in a breath, curling his hand into a fist. “But besides that, there was absolutely nothing unusual. Other than a tragic past with Lao Shen’s family being slaughtered by pirates, the Shen household is perfectly ordinary.”</p><p>With a thoughtful look, A-Ming looked down at their now empty bowl and plate, not quite sure what to make of the new facts. After a moment, they spoke. “Then what do we do now?”</p><p>Their teacher shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll be asking around some more. I thought the townspeople here would be more secretive, but it seems that the problem of stolen belongings have been plaguing them nearly every night for a few months now, so they’re eager to give out information.”</p><p>A-Ming hummed in contemplation as the older man continued. “Not to mention, as I said last night, it’d be best to observe the spirit before we do anything.”</p><p>“Wait,” his disciple cut in. “So we’re just going to let it enter people’s homes and steal their stuff?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, silly.” Jing Chenxi rolled his eyes, flicking at his pupil’s forehead, right between their eyes. “Of course I’ll get the items back to its owners. I only want to see if there’s a pattern to what the spirit has been stealing.”</p><p>That… made sense. But A-Ming really didn’t feel like staying up so late for the next few nights, just to watch a weird creature put its shadowy hands over some stolen belongings. Not to mention running after it! That was really too tiring, in their opinion.</p><p>It seemed that their teacher had a similar thought. He stood up from where he sat, picking up the dirty dishes from the table. “Staying up late at night is too much for you, so I’ll be the one to observe the spirit for a few nights. Once I have an idea on how to capture it, you’ll accompany me.”</p><p>With that, Jing Chenxi left to go return the dishes at the counter. As their teacher was gone, A-Ming decided to take out a cultivation manual out of the qiankun bag their teacher left by their side. The chatter of the inn’s remaining patrons surrounded them, leaving the teenager in a calm and contented mood as they turned to the page they had left off the other day.</p><p>While their concentration was fixated on the black characters of their cultivation manual, A-Ming didn’t take notice of their teacher returning behind them.</p><p>“Oh, none of that now.” Slender fingers plucked the manual right out of A-Ming’s hand. With a shout, A-Ming tried to get it back, but not even with their tip toes could they reach the corner of the book as Jing Chenxi held it above them. “Although your poor teacher has been burdened to go out and investigate, I decided to give a better, even more fun assignment for you, MingMing!”</p><p>A-Ming crossed their arms across their chest, clearly unhappy with the sudden turn of events. They raised an unimpressed eyebrow, scoffing at Jing Chenxi. “Yeah? Like what?”</p><p>At their teacher’s absolutely jovial expression, A-Ming felt their breakfast in their stomach churn from dread. With a bright smile, Jing Chenxi gave his disciple their assignment:</p><p>“Go play tag in town with little A-Li!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Guide To Catching Ghosts (Part Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gege, come catch me if you can!”</p><p>“You little brat!”</p><p>A-Li only laughed as she darted through the narrow paths and turned at a corner. A-Ming nearly lost sight of her when they almost slammed their face into the sudden wall in front of them, unable to hold back their speed at the last moment. Groaning, A-Ming recalled their teacher’s words three days ago as they wondered just why they had to play tag with some kid.</p><p>
  <em> “Didn’t you have trouble running through the roads as we chased after the spirit?” Jing Chenxi questioned. A-Ming’s manual was still in his hands – they lunged toward him as one last attempt to grab it. With a raise of an eyebrow, their teacher simply lifted it higher above them. “Playing tag is a good way to get used to the twist and turns in the town. Maybe you’ll find a few shortcuts?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I think it’d be better if you just let me chase after the stupid spirit in the air with you,” A-Ming grumbled and crossed their arms. They frowned as their teacher shook his head with a chuckle, placing the manual back into his qiankun bag. “I, I won’t stomp around on the roof! Where did you even get that idea?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s not really what I’m worried about,” Jing Chenxi covered his mouth with a hand as he snickered. He then cleared his throat, expression becoming more serious. “It’s easier to corner it at a dead end. Not to mention, what if there’s a transportation array somewhere beneath the rooftops? I can’t spot those things in the air.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It really felt as if A-Ming’s teacher was making up excuses. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Plus, it’s a good training opportunity anyways! Killing two birds with one stone!” Jing Chenxi nodded to himself, pleased. His expression softened then. “I’ll be counting on you, okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And there it was, those words. Whenever A-Ming heard them, they would feel their resolve crumble. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re always counting on me for everything…” they said  with a sigh as they felt their cheeks flush embarrassingly. A-Ming agreed to their assignment, nevertheless. Jing Chenxi gave them a pat on their shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Indeed I do. But, A-Ming! You need to lighten up and have some fun!”  </em>
</p><p>Another sigh escaped A-Ming’s lips as they remembered their laoshi’s words. A-Li’s shriek of “gege!” snapped them out of their thoughts, and with a grit of their teeth, they started to run after her again. </p><p>She was infuriatingly <em> fast </em>, A-Ming grumbled in annoyance and, admittedly, admiration. A-Li was nimble; she turned at sharp corners barely having to slow down. Her small and lithe stature allowed her to dart through narrow paths with ease, and if there was any other person walking through the thin paths, she effortlessly slipped past them. </p><p>In other words, she was the perfect person to play tag with.</p><p>A-Ming had to admit, after just a few days chasing after the little girl, they had become more accustomed to the town’s twisting roads and sudden obstacles. While they had at first become lost on the first day of playing with A-Li, A-Ming currently recognized the various paths – those that would lead to dead ends, those which lead to larger, more open streets. It was easier to remember them after running through the roads chasing after the agile A-Li.</p><p><em> But certainly not all of them, </em> A-Ming thought with a snort. They would probably have to live in the town as long as A-Li had, to get to know the winding paths so well.</p><p>Seeing the little girl a small distance away from them, A-Ming sprinted forward, speeding up. Determined to catch A-Li this time, they stretched an arm towards her.</p><p>“Got you!” With a triumphant shout, A-Ming grabbed the squirmy little girl, who shrieked in glee as A-Ming picked her up. A tiny smirk appeared on their lips. As they were about to gently set her down, A-Li suddenly cried out happily.</p><p>“Gege, gege, you caught me!” she agreed with a laugh, twisting around to pounce at A-Ming. The abrupt move had A-Ming almost dropping her, and with a small surprised yell they fell backwards onto the gravelled road with a thud.</p><p>“Shit, ow, that hurt…” A-Ming attempted to sit up, the back of their head throbbing from impact with the hard ground. A-Li gasped and quickly scrambled off the other, kneeling at their side.</p><p>“Gege, are you hurt?” she said worriedly. “I didn’t mean to make you fall. A-Li can help check for injuries!”</p><p>“What? No. Don’t touch me.” A-Ming snapped, swatting at her hands as they sat up. At the sight of her forlorn face, they quickly corrected themselves. "Crap, I mean– it’s probably just a bruise, but touching it will make it hurt more.”</p><p>“Oh!” A-Li’s expression lightened up, though still tinged with concern. “That makes sense. A-Li won’t touch Gege. But let’s go back home so daozhang can check over you!” </p><p>She smiled and nodded at herself, pleased with her plan. A-Ming simply rolled their eyes. Although they easily caved into her demand, A-Ming still mumbled a small complaint: “It’s really not that big of a deal…”</p><p>“Gege, c’mon, let’s go! I’ll show you a shortcut!” A-Li proclaimed as she tried to grab at A-Ming’s hand. On reflex, they jerked their hand back before A-Li could take it. At that, she frowned at the motion and held out her hand. “Gege, A-Li can’t show you if you won’t hold her hand!”</p><p>Hesitating, A-Ming relented and slipped their fingers into A-Li’s smaller hand. She smiled, satisfied, and pulled the other along.</p>
<hr/><p>“Are you sure this is a ‘shortcut’?”</p><p>A-Li only gave a noise of affirmation as she crawled through the hole in the old and scratched up wall, into a dim alleyway. </p><p>Sighing, A-Ming followed her through the hole, wincing as they accidentally bumped their head against the wall. It wasn’t on the bruise, thankfully, but it had still hurt… </p><p>A-Li waited for them to crawl through patiently, only expectantly holding out her hand once the older stood up. With a grimace, A-Ming <span>allowed her to hold their fingers with her warm small hand</span>, watching as she hid the secret passage with a wooden plank.</p><p>In a dim alleyway with just the two of them, A-Ming started to feel uneasy. They looked behind as A-Li started to walk forward, guiding them through the shortcut. Without the hole, it looked like a normal dead end, just like the numerous ones in town.</p><p>The feeling of being cornered crept into their chest, as well as the uncomfortable sensation of– </p><p>A-Ming stopped in their tracks, shaking A-Li’s hand away from their own. She frowned, the corners of her lips turning down.</p><p>“Sorry.” A-Ming whispered immediately, before letting her touch their hand once more.</p><p>“Why are you whispering?” was the only response they got, A-Li’s voice almost unbearably loud to the other. “Gege, if you let go of A-Li’s hand, you’ll get lost.”</p><p>They rolled their eyes, forcing the uneasy sensation away. “That’s never gonna happen.”</p><p>“Yes it will! Da Qiu got lost here once, for a whole shichen. It was really funny.” A-Ming had no idea who Da Qiu was, but A-Li laughed at her own recollection. “He was crying! It was a few years ago, but it was still funny. 14 years old, and getting lost in his own town!”</p><p>A-Li continued to ramble as the two walked out of the alleyway, into a brighter (yet still narrow) path. Talking at a speed that could rival her running, she talked about various unknown people to A-Ming – a Yan jiejie she played house with, Xiao Yu and A-Liu who often gave her sweets when she visited their restaurant, a shushu who would craft her a new wooden doll every year for her birthday, and an elderly woman who doted on her like her own daughter. A-Ming thought of A-Li to be well loved; the small town was like one big family.</p><p>“What about your mother?” A-Ming interrupted A-Li’s chatter. “You haven’t talked about her at all.” Maybe A-Li’s mother was a traveler, like them and their teacher, A-Ming thought to themselves. But A-Li only shrugged, indifferent.</p><p>“A-Li’s mama passed away a long time ago,” she said, exceedingly casual. Startled by how she dropped such information on them so suddenly, A-Ming didn’t know how to react to her nonchalant tone.</p><p>“Oh.” The edge of their lips turned downwards. “I’m sorry. It must have been painful when she died.”</p><p>A-Li shrugged again, but her grip on A-Ming’s hand tightened ever so slightly. “Not really. A-Li doesn’t really remember her.”</p><p>“Were you young – er, younger – when she passed?”</p><p>“No.” A-Li furrowed her brows as her expression turned confused. “I don’t think so? Baba doesn’t really remember either.”</p><p><em> What? </em> </p><p>A-Ming really wanted to question her some more, but all of a sudden little A-Li made a sound of delight.</p><p>“Xiao Qiu!”</p><p>A-Ming felt A-Li’s hands slip from theirs as she skipped over to a boy sweeping beside a nearby stall. He looked around to be similar age as A-Li, with a round and ordinary face. There was a small mole on the edge of his lip. He had a remarkably serious expression for someone so young.</p><p>Putting down the broom he was using, he glanced over at A-Li. “A-Li, who’s the jiejie next to you?”</p><p>A-Li frowned. “Gege isn’t a jiejie.”</p><p>The boy who A-Li called Xiao Qiu shrugged. “He doesn’t look like a gege. His eyes look too girly.”</p><p>“What does that even mean?”</p><p>“Dunno, da-ge said that about er-ge the other day. He was kind of mean about it, so they got into a fight.”</p><p>A-Li made an offended noise, immediately jumping into an argument with the boy. After a minute or two of fighting, A-Ming cut in, interrupting the two children’s squabbling with an awkward cough. </p><p>“Alright, stop it you two. If you really want to call me jiejie, you can. I don’t care.”</p><p>“You can’t!” A-Li shouted before Xiao Qiu could respond. “Gege is gege, not jiejie!”</p><p>With an exasperated look on his face, Xiao Qiu turned to A-Ming as if he wanted to say “A-Li said I can’t, so I can’t.”</p><p>Instead, what came out of his mouth was an emotionless “sorry gege.”</p><p>A-Li playfully patted at Xiao Qiu’s head, standing up on her tiptoes. “Good! Xiao Qiu, want to come with us? We’re going to go see gege’s master. It’ll be fun.”</p><p>“His master?”</p><p>“The master cultivator!” A-Li frowned, withdrawing her hand from the other boy’s head. “Don’t you know? I thought daozhang visited you and your brothers the other day.”</p><p>Ah. So Xiao Qiu’s family had almost been a victim to the spirit? A-Ming listened more closely to A-Li’s carefree words and awaited Xiao Qiu’s response. Maybe he would say something of gratitude to their laoshi…?</p><p>The serious boy’s face morphed into one of recognition. “Oh, him? I didn’t think he was a cultivator. He was kind of weird. And loud.”</p><p>A-Ming uttered a sigh. Nevermind.</p><p>Meanwhile, A-Li nodded at Xiao Qiu’s words, in agreement. “He’s weird, right? But daozhang is still a cultivator, so A-Li thinks daozhang is very cool! Want to come with us to see him? Maybe he’ll tell us a story about a magic beast! You like those, right?”</p><p>For a moment, the boy looked tempted, his eyes looking fairly interested. But, he shook his head and frowned. “Wish I could. But I hafta finish up my chores before it gets dark.”</p><p>He picked up his broom, looking back at the other two with a solemn expression. “You should get back soon too A-Li, before suppertime. Or else your father will get mad if you don’t help out again.”</p><p>“Ahaha, you’re right.” Little A-Li admitted, skipping to A-Ming’s side and clasping her hand in theirs once more. “Come on, gege! Let’s get back quickly. A-Li doesn’t want to get scolded by baba.”</p><p>Waving at the other boy with a cheery farewell, A-Li and A-Ming continued to stroll back to the inn, hand in hand. A-Li was quiet for once, as they traveled back.</p><p>By the time they approached the inn, the sun had begun to set. The smell of food emitted from the inn, as well as various patrons’ chatter. Before the two walked through the entrance though, A-Li turned to A-Ming with a strangely contemplative look.</p><p>“Gege,” she started. A-Ming hummed in response. “Gege, I wish you can daozhang can stay here forever.”</p><p>A-Ming burst into laughter, before coughing and putting on a serious expression. They had to be the mature one here. “That would be nice, but we can’t stay here for too long.”</p><p>“Mmhm.” A-Li sadly agreed as the two of them walked through the inn’s courtyard. “Baba said that a lot of travelers aren’t suited to stay in one place. He said that they follow wherever their heart takes them.”</p><p>“Sounds like my laoshi.” It really did. Jing Chenxi was a free spirit, simply dragging A-Ming along to wherever he felt like going. </p><p>“A-Ming!” a voice called out. Speak of the devil. Jing Chenxi waved at his disciple from one side of the courtyard, his grin widening when he spotted A-Li and A-Ming’s hands clasped together. Embarrassed, A-Ming quickly withdrew their fingers from the little girl’s, walking over to their teacher.</p><p>“Laoshi,” they greeted with a slight nod. A-Li scurried over and gave Jing Chenxi a clumsy bow, toothily grinning at him. </p><p>“Oh, little A-Li, I think your father was asking for you. He’s in the main eating area.” Jing Chenxi pointed behind him. A-Li’s eyes widened, giving the taller man a quick “see you later, daozhang!” before running off to her baba. He watched her run off with a chuckle, a hand on his hip. </p><p>“Had fun today?” Jing Chenxi asked his student once A-Li disappeared, his tone light.</p><p>“It was fine,” A-Ming admitted. “I’d rather focus on cultivation, though.”</p><p>Their teacher tilted his head to the side, bemused. “And I’d rather you focus on just having fun. You’re always studying or working hard, unless I throw you outside to play with kids your age.”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘kids my age’?! A-Li is <em> ten</em>.”</p><p>“Eh, close enough.” </p><p>Giving up on arguing with the other, A-Ming shook their head and sighed. “So? Learned anything new today? Or am I going to be stuck playing tag again tomorrow?”</p><p>“<span>Mm, just one or two things</span>. Rejoice, my little MingMing, for this old man shall allow you to accompany him and capture the spirit tonight! Feast well and rest your gangling limbs before we head out–” </p><p>With booming laughter, Jing Chenxi sprinted away through the inn’s courtyard as his disciple chased him, their embarrassed voice shouting out a “stop talking like that!”</p>
<hr/><p>“So,” A-Ming started. Like the first night, they and Jing Chenxi were looking over the town on a tiled roof. “What did you learn from your investigations?”</p><p>Jing Chenxi hummed. “Just a few things.”</p><p>“Thank you for your <em> incredible </em>insight, laoshi. Care to be more specific?”</p><p>Immediately, A-Ming felt knuckles whack against their head. They cried out, less from pain but from outrage. Jing Chenxi clicked his tongue at the younger, with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>“I’m getting there,” he said, exasperatedly. “Youngsters in this era truly have no sense of patience, nor any respect for their elders–”</p><p>“Get on with it!”</p><p>Jing Chenxi gave A-Ming an unimpressed stare. “I will throw you down this roof, you hear me?”</p><p>“You already did that the first night– okay, okay!” A-Ming frantically scooted away as the other reached out to grab at them. “As you were saying?”</p><p>A-Ming thought they heard their teacher mutter <em> “kids these days” </em> under his breath, and promptly ignored it.</p><p>“Though I called the creature a spirit, it isn’t necessarily a resentful ghost or yao.” Jing Chenxi sat down on the roof next to his disciple. “To put it shortly, it doesn’t have a consciousness. It’s more a tool than anything, only listening to its master. Like a puppet. Therefore, direct communication with it is useless.”</p><p>“It was hard to tell from a distance or while chasing after it, but it seems that its body is put together rather haphazardly. As if its master didn’t care or wasn’t experienced enough with making spirit puppets.” Jing Chenxi continued with his explanation, in full on teaching mode. “As we both know that the spirit’s body is not solid, the components could be possibly anything related to air – maybe water, but unlikely with its smokey form. Undoubtedly, its creator’s qi is imbued in it, <span>though I'm not exactly sure how. However, it's surely the reason why the spirit is able to take a humanoid shape and move around.</span>”</p><p>“As for the items it had stolen…” Jing Chenxi trailed off, a little unsure this time. “Well, the three items stolen in the past three nights were a broken toy, an intricate necklace, and a small piece of cloth.”</p><p>“That’s… pretty random.” A-Ming remarked. Their teacher agreed with a huff. </p><p>Jing Chenxi groaned tiredly, leaning back onto the roof with his arms behind his head. “I’d love to retrieve one of those talismans on its body. Preferably still intact… Just being able to see it close up would probably help us figure out the creature’s purpose and reasons for stealing specific items.”</p><p>“It’s more important to figure out how to capture the stupid thing first. Speaking of which, laoshi, do you have any ideas?”</p><p>“Well, I thought of a few options.” He held up a finger. “First, we can try to put it to rest the same way we did with the other ghosts in the past and hope nothing backfires on us.”</p><p>A second finger went up. “We lure it into a spell, so it can’t run. And then I’ll try to learn more about it through a divination talisman.”</p><p>Finally, a third slender finger. “Or, we figure out a way to completely destroy it as we chase after it and hope that’s the end of things. Hopefully there’s no aftermath, like a curse. Those are a pain to deal with.”</p><p>“None of those sound like good methods,” A-Ming said tonelessly. Jing Chenxi gave them a look, challenging the other. He didn’t say it out loud, but A-Ming knew their teacher meant “then I dare you to come up with a better idea” with his expression.</p><p>They sighed. “Alright, then let’s just go with the–”</p><p>Before A-Ming could finish, they caught a flash of movement from the corner of their eye. The spirit, a short distance away, was already running. Could it be that it had heard Jing Chenxi and A-Ming talking from the rooftops?</p><p>Without warning Jing Chenxi, A-Ming jumped down to the ground, ignoring their teacher’s noise of surprise and panic.</p><p>“Laoshi, I’m going after it!” </p><p>“Wait, we didn’t even agree on which method to go with!” A peach blossom eye widened as Jing Chenxi called out to his disciple in distraught. There was no response from the teenager; they already dashed away. “A-Ming, you–! Listen to your teacher and get back here, I still haven’t… argh, kids these days really have no patience for anything!” </p><p>A curse muttered underneath his breath, Jing Chenxi jumped to his feet and started to chase after the spirit as well, silently sprinting across the roof tiles.</p><p>Panting through the narrow paths, A-Ming grit their teeth as they forced their legs to speed toward the spirit. Was it just them, or was it faster than before? Thankfully, due to playing tag – er, training – with A-Li, A-Ming was able to dash through the winding roads with ease, getting close to the smoke-like creature. </p><p>Making a hand gesture, A-Ming started to summon up a spell that they often used to stop fleeing ghosts in their tracks.</p><p>Then, suddenly, the spirit made a sharp turn around the corner. Unable to change their direction just as abruptly, A-Ming skidded across the gravelly path, the weight of their body crashing into a shop stall’s cluster of unlit lanterns.</p><p>“Shit!” A-Ming stumbled over the fallen paper lanterns, scraping their hands on gravel as they themselves tumbled down. “Fucking shit, stupid bastard piece of–”</p><p>“Watch your language!” Jing Chenxi’s voice called out from above as he sprinted across the rooftops, chasing after the spirit.</p><p>“Shut the hell up!” roared A-Ming as they rose to their feet, albeit unsteadily, and quickly continued their pursuit. “How can you even hear me from up there?”</p><p>A-Ming rolled their eyes when their teacher didn’t respond. Typical. Forget trying to catch up to the strange spirit –  surely it had already sprinted way ahead of them. It'd be better to try and trap it at the one of the dead ends they knew were up ahead. Silently, A-Ming said a word of thanks towards A-Li for making them chase her around in this area.</p><p>Staggering a bit as they regained their footing, they spotted a porcelain pot in front of a now-closed restaurant. The leaves and plant stems spilled from its opening, while lilies floated at the surface. A water garden. </p><p>Perfect.</p><p>Muttering a quick apology to the small wen goldfish residing in the container, A-Ming dipped their cupped hand into the water, imbuing their own qi into it. While making quick hand seals, they threw the water into the air. Responding to A-Ming’s incantation gesture, the droplets of water turned taut – thin and cylindrical, narrowed to a sharp point at the ends. With a sweep of A-Ming’s arm, the water drops cut through the air, chasing after the spirit with incredible speed.</p><p>A-Ming ran a little further behind from their water needles, their legs simply not as fast. While they hated the fact that they couldn't possibly catch the spirit, they hoped to at least hinder the damn thing and corner it.</p><p>Up ahead, qi imbued water locked onto its target, whizzing forward as it pierced the strange smoke-like humanoid creature. The liquid spatted uselessly against the ground as it passed through the spirit, not harming it at all. However, some needles had pierced the talismans covering the spirit, ripping it off of its wispy body.</p><p>The creature didn’t startle at the seals being ripped off, but unexpectedly it slowed down considerably. As it ran slower, its body became even more unstable, struggling to hold its shape. </p><p>Seeing this, Jing Chenxi launched his own seals at the spirit, destroying most of the talismans that were affixed to its body. With each talisman ripped and destroyed, the creature slowed down even further, until it was no longer able to maintain its form and crawled on the graveled path. </p><p>Panting, A-Ming hurried over, a few steps away from the silent shapeless spirit. At the same time, Jing Chenxi leapt off the tiled roof, dropping to the ground without a sound, right in front of it. </p><p>The smoke like substance permeating from its body thrashed around harmlessly, as the creature itself crawled uselessly on the ground, as if it was still trying to run. A single talisman remained on what might have been its head. Not saying a word, A-Ming’s laoshi pulled the last talisman off of it, the crinkled yellowed seal’s magical glow fading in between his long fingers.</p><p>Without the remaining talisman's qi keeping its shape, the spirit quickly dissipated into nothing, leaving only the stolen item behind on the ground.</p><p>Unhesitatingly, A-Ming bent down to pick it up. It was a jade hairpin, the style plain and its color undeniably pretty, but the jade was…</p><p>“The jade is fake,” Jing Chenxi observed the hairpin in his disciple’s hands, while he himself still held onto the strange spirit’s talisman. “But undoubtedly it has value to its owner.”</p><p>“How can you be so sure?”</p><p>“Think of the zupu from the first night.” Jing Chenxi lightly tapped A-Ming’s forehead with his finger. “Utterly ordinary, nothing of exceptional worth to it, only a few generations old. But Lao Shen cried like a child and embraced it as if it was his greatest treasure.”</p><p>A-Ming’s teacher set a hand against his hip, waving his finger at the other. “I was about to explain more to you earlier, but you just suddenly ran off! Anyways, the other items the spirit had stolen… a toy, a necklace, a patterned piece of cloth… they’re all with varying monetary worth, but nothing in particular connected them all, at least appearance-wise.”</p><p>“Except emotional value?” Jing Chenxi’s disciple said after a moment. Their teacher snapped his fingers with a proud and lopsided smile.</p><p>“Correct!” His smile quickly transformed into a deep frown, marring his pretty face. “But other than that, there really isn't another connection. At least not that I’m aware of. So I’m not sure why exactly the culprit behind all this would steal such things.”</p><p>“Thankfully, this talisman we were able to obtain is still intact, and yet…” Jing Chenxi stared down at the talisman still in his hand. “Really, figuring out who’s behind all this would be much easier if I could remember whose style this is.” </p><p>There was a slight expression of recognition on A-Ming’s teacher’s face as he stared at the paper seal more closely.</p><p>“So you know who made the talismans.” A-Ming said as they observed their teacher’s concentrated stare.</p><p>“Hm, perhaps,” Jing Chenxi admitted after a beat and sighed. “The brush style is certainly familiar, but…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“Some of the markings are those I don’t recognize.” A-Ming’s laoshi squinted at the paper, as if it would help him realize who created the talisman. He groaned unhappily after a pause, shaking his head. “The last time I saw a talisman similar to this, it was several decades before I met you. I really can’t remember.”</p><p>He suddenly grinned. “You know what that means! A new mystery for us to solve!”</p><p>Jing Chenxi stepped out of the way as A-Ming swung their arm at him. Though it was a half hearted punch at their teacher, their rising anger was still there.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Come on, A-Ming, it’ll be fun.” A slender finger playfully tapped A-Ming on the nose, making them cross eyed for a moment. They then frowned, glaring at their laoshi.</p><p>“You said it was a small problem, not– not some kind of large scale investigation!” </p><p>“Don’t be like that, it’d be good for you. You know, the experience.”</p><p>A-Ming groaned and slapped their teacher’s arm. “It wouldn’t be good for our money pouch. <em> We’re not getting paid by anyone for solving this.</em>”</p><p>“The innkeeper–” Jing Chenxi tried to placate their raging disciple.</p><p>“Besides him. And!” A-Ming pointed at their laoshi with an accusatory finger. “I want to focus on cultivation!”</p><p>“I promise that I’ll teach you more as we investigate.” Jing Chenxi quickly said, a smile still on his face, though it started to falter. “A-Ming, please, if there are other towns with cases like these, I can’t just let them suffer--”</p><p>“You always do this!” A-Ming interrupted with a yell, hands trembling into a fist. Their nails dug into their palm as they continued. “You can’t just try to help everyone whenever you hear something terrible has happened! Just because you’re a self sacrificing <em> idiot </em>who doesn’t give a shit about other people taking advantage of you doesn’t mean I also–”</p><p>They stop abruptly when they see the weariness that started to creep in behind Jing Chenxi’s eyes. </p><p>
  <em> Too far. </em>
</p><p>“I just… really hate it.” A-Ming muttered softly while their teacher sighed. <em> I hate when you think it’s okay to just give up your time and energy for everyone else, while you don’t even ask for a “thank you” in return </em>, was what they really wanted to say. But such a thing was really too much for them to admit.</p><p>Neither of them spoke for a moment. They stare at each other, a silent impasse. Until A-Ming exhaled sharply, resigned.</p><p>“...Okay. Fine.” A-Ming finally gritted out, their eyes lowering to the ground as their hands started to uncurl. “But if we don’t get enough money from the innkeeper, I’m going to take on some other jobs while you do your thing. Unlike you, I don’t know anything about inedia and still need to eat.”</p><p>Some of Jing Chenxi’s original cheerfulness returned to his face. “Sure, sure, Ming-gongzi. Only the best food for my little glutton disciple.”</p><p>A-Ming jabbed at their laoshi’s arm with a fist, snarking, “Don’t call me ‘gongzi’! And who the hell are you calling a glutton? </p><p>They felt their shoulders relax as their teacher laughed. A smile suited his face much better.</p>
<hr/><p>Jing Chenxi decided that they would stay for one more day and one more night.</p><p>A single day to return the stolen hairpin and set up some inconspicuous arrays around the town, in case another incident occurs; if triggered, the arrays would alert Jing Chenxi in an instant.</p><p>A single night, simply to have a full night’s rest, undisturbed. A-Ming was more than aware that their teacher had been staying up for countless nights while investigating during the day, but to see the slight weariness on his shoulders made them feel guilty</p><p>Jing Chenxi had reassured them that as a cultivator, he didn’t need as much sleep as a normal person. Yet, staying awake for so many days and nights must have been tiring. Thankfully, A-Li’s father had been understanding, allowing the duo to stay for longer with a hefty discount.</p><p>And so, at the moment, A-Ming stayed a few steps away from their teacher as he returned the fake jade hairpin to its owner. Their back leaning against a wall and their hands behind them, the disciple listened to the conversation from a distance.</p><p>“Thank you,” the middle aged townswoman cried as she grasped the hairpin in her hands, bowing her head at Jing Chenxi. “Truly, if I had lost this… I wouldn’t know what I would have done.”</p><p>“Oh, there’s no need to thank me so much, madam.” Jing Chenxi palmed at the back of his neck, looking slightly embarrassed. “I only helped out a little bit.”</p><p>She smiled at him, wiping away her tears. “Please accept this one’s gratitude regardless, daozhang. For a righteous person, you mustn’t be so humble.”</p><p>A-Ming snorted quietly into their hand. The lady was exaggerating a bit, they thought. It seemed that their teacher thought the same, letting out an awkward little laugh in response.</p><p>“If I may ask, is there a particular reason why the hairpin is so precious to you? It may help this teacher and his disciple,” Jing Chenxi glanced over at his student, “as we are trying to find out the truth behind the stolen items.”</p><p>Unexpectedly, the middle aged woman’s ears turned pink as she hesitated for a moment. She nodded, a fond smile blooming on her lips. “This hairpin… it’s obviously fake jade, isn’t it? But I treasure it, because it was from my first lover.”</p><p>“Ah. Did they pass away?”</p><p>The woman laughed, waving her hand in front of her. “No, no, nothing like that. We simply didn’t work out in the end. He and I, we were childhood sweethearts. He bought this for me with the coins he got from his first job. It was very sweet. But while I wanted to settle down and have a family, he wanted to leave this town and explore.”</p><p>There was a tender expression on her face as she reminisced, eyes growing a bit cloudy from memories of the past. Jing Chenxi waited patiently for her to continue.</p><p>“We parted on fairly good terms. He must be out there somewhere, on the adventure he always wanted.” she laughed, fondly. “But we were each other’s first loves, so it’s very important to me.”</p><p>Soft affectionate eyes looked down at the fake jade hairpin, her fingers wrapped around it firmly but gently. “Sometimes, when I’m lonely or feeling upset at him for leaving, I’ll take this out and remember the good memories we had.”</p><p>“You must treasure those memories very much.” A-Ming’s teacher’s voice was exceedingly soft, smiling at the shorter woman.</p><p>The woman looked up at Jing Chenxi. “Oh, indeed. I don’t know what I would do if I ever forgot him… even though I no longer feel in love with that silly man, I will forever love the time we had shared together.”</p><p>At that, the woman bowed and gave her thanks once more, before returning back to her home. A-Ming pushed themselves off of the wall, walking to their teacher’s side.</p><p>There was a slightly strange look on Jing Chenxi’s face as he watched the older woman walk away. A-Ming bumped a fist against his arm, breaking him out of his trance.</p><p>“So that’s that?”</p><p>Grinning, Jing Chenxi ruffled A-Ming’s hair, despite the younger’s squawk of protest. “Seems so. A happy ending, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Not a happy ending yet. We still have to figure out who, or what, is behind all this. Unless you don’t want to anymore…?”</p><p>“Don’t be silly! We’re solving this even if it’s the last thing we’ll ever do!”</p><p>A-Ming grimaced. “Shit, I hope not. Hopefully we can solve this quickly and then you can focus on teaching me important things. <em> Like cultivation </em>.” Expectedly, Jing Chenxi simply ignored their last statement, instead smacking the top of A-Ming’s head with a manual that seemingly came out of nowhere.</p><p>“I’ll be going around the town setting up the arrays. No need to accompany me. You can go back to the inn,” Jing Chenxi said, putting his qiankun pouch back into his robes. After a slight pause, he smirked. “Surely you can find your way back, now that you’re such an expert when it comes to the town’s roads. Right, MingMing?”</p><p>To that, A-Ming rolled their eyes. “You know what, I hope you get lost.”</p><p>“Rude! I wouldn’t get lost!” Jing Chenxi exclaimed, shoving at their disciple’s shoulders. A-Ming bursted out into laughter at the other’s childishness. “Just because I got us lost that one time–” </p><p>A-Ming ducked from Jing Chenxi’s arm as he tried to put them into a headlock. Still snickering, they ran a few steps away from their teacher, who shook his head at them fondly. </p><p>“Don’t stay out too late, old man!” A-Ming stuck their tongue out at the other, as they looked over their shoulder. “Wouldn’t want you to get hunted down by another ghost!”</p><p>“Alright, get out of my sight, you little brat!” Jing Chenxi played along, shaking his fist at the younger, before turning on his heel and strolling away. </p><p>A-Ming grinned, clutching the manual to their chest. They didn't look back as they cheerfully ran in the direction toward the inn. There’s no need to make sure if laoshi will return.</p><p>There’s no need, because he always does.</p>
<hr/><p>As A-Ming strolled back to the inn languidly, cultivation manual underneath their arm. They started to stop as they noticed another person. By the inn’s entrance was the young Xiao Qiu, looking as if he was waiting for someone.</p><p>“Xiao Qiu,” A-Ming called out and hurried over to the young boy. They took notice of a small parcel in his hands. “Are you waiting for A-Li?”</p><p>“I’m not here for her.” The serious looking boy shook his head. “Here. Da-ge said to give this to you and your teacher.” </p><p>He handed over the cloth wrapped bundle. There was a sweet smell permeating from it. Xiao Qiu coughed into his small fist, and looked a bit embarrassed. </p><p>“They’re just some sweets me and er-ge made. As thanks,” he mumbled, hands fidgeting together, “for not letting our grandmother’s necklace get stolen.”</p><p>“Oh. That belonged to your family?”</p><p>“Yeah. It was part of her dowry, a long time ago. Er-ge said we could sell it as a joke once, but then da-ge punched him.” Xiao Qiu laughed breathily as he remembered his older brothers fighting. “Our nainai took care of us three before she passed last summer. Ba and ma are usually out traveling as merchants, so it was just us four for the longest time.” </p><p>Xiao Qiu sighed, a mournful look as he thought of his beloved grandmother. He looked up at A-Ming, this time with a small smile on his face. “Thanks for helping out our town, gege. If you come visit again, I’ll play tag with you and A-Li!”</p><p>He spun around and started to walk back to his home, saying farewell with a slight wave of his hand. A-Ming stood there quietly, watching the serious boy depart. They looked down at the cloth covered package, unwrapping it with a careful hand to reveal a few pieces of dragon’s beard candy. Popping one into their mouth, A-Ming smiled at the taste.</p><p><em>A-Li would enjoy these </em>, they thought as they continued to wait for Jing Chenxi to return to the inn.</p><p>Walking into the inn’s courtyard, A-Ming immediately spotted A-Li, who seemed to be slacking on her chores.</p><p>“A-Li!” A-Ming called out to her, to which she responded with an enormous grin. Once close enough, A-Ming told her to hold out her hand. They unceremoniously dropped a piece of candy into her palm. Her eyes widened, and stared up at A-Ming in awe. A-Li wasn’t allowed to have sweets before dinner!</p><p>“Don’t tell your dad, ‘kay?” A-Ming brought a finger to their lips, which was curved up in a sly smile. Little A-Li immediately shoved the candy into her mouth and nodded. </p><p>The two of them sat down at a quiet secluded table, where (hopefully) the innkeeper wouldn’t catch them stuffing their mouths with sweets. Having their fill, they agreed to leave one or two for Jing Chenxi once he returned from his task. Said man returned to the inn fairly quickly, humming a simple tune that was quickly disrupted by A-Li’s excited cry as she showed off the dragon's beard candy to him.</p><p>The inn had a feast that night, with rich meat and delicious wines brought out. On the house, A-Li’s father had insisted, as the employees piled food onto tables.</p><p>Their teacher’s words “a happy end” entered A-Ming mind as they smiled to themselves. Jing Chenxi told a story of a mythical tiger and an immortal beauty to the enthralled A-Li. Her father, the innkeeper, seemed to be captivated by the tale as well. Not to mention the surrounding patrons of the inn, some of them moving closer to Jing Chenxi’s table as they listened intently to his story. The rest of them remained at their own seats, paying attention from a distance.</p><p>A-Ming fell asleep at some point, groggily waking up in warm arms carrying them into a room. Hushing a drowsy noise, their teacher smoothed A-Ming’s hair from their forehead as he laid them down onto the bed.</p><p>At the sound of a quiet “goodnight” and the relaxing scent of lavender, green eyes closed shut once more and drifted into a pleasant sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>“A-Li, don’t make this any harder for them,” the innkeeper scolded his daughter. She sniffed, clutching at her father’s robes. Despite the man’s harsh words, he himself looked a bit distraught as well.</p><p>The morning sun had peaked over the horizon, quickly rising. Apparently, Jing Chenxi had talked to an older man the other day, asking him to allow A-Ming and their laoshi to hitch a ride on his wagon as he departed from the town this morning.</p><p>Stifling a yawn, A-Ming rubbed the sleepiness out of their eyes. Stealing a quick glance at little A-Li, they felt a pang of dismay at her teary eyes. Less than a week in this town, and A-Ming had gotten <em> attached </em>. Ridiculous. </p><p>A-Ming stiffened up when they felt little A-Li suddenly throw herself at them. Their teacher, a few steps away, turned to look at A-Ming, a touch of concern on his face. With a slight shake of their head, A-Ming mouthed “it’s fine” at him. They winced a little bit when A-Li tightened her arms around them. For a small girl, she sure had some strength to her.</p><p>“Be good.” A-Ming finally said, though a bit clumsily, as A-Li clung to their waist. After a brief pause, they shifted on their feet, an awkward expression on their face as they patted the little girl’s back. “If you’re good, maybe we’ll come back and visit.”</p><p>Immediately, A-Li looked up at the other, eyes shining from unshed tears. “Really? Gege, you promise? Promise me!”</p><p>Stiffly, A-Ming nodded while Jing Chenxi snickered at his disciple. It was so cute seeing the usually frosty A-Ming trying to be nice to a child a few years younger than them. Satisfied, A-Li finally let go of the disciple’s waist. </p><p>Walking up next to A-Ming, Jing Chenxi teasingly bumped against their shoulders. “Ayo, my little MingMing has an admirer. You’re so cool now!”</p><p>Sputtering, said cool disciple looked the opposite direction of their teacher, face growing increasingly red. Jing Chenxi wanted to laugh some more, until a small weight threw themselves at him. With a small noise of surprise, he looked down at little A-Li as she wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>“Daozhang, daozhang!” she cried out, voice muffled against Jing Chenxi’s robes. The fabric became slightly damp from her tears. “Thank you for helping A-Li’s town the past few days!”</p><p>Smiling fondly, Jing Chenxi removed the little girl’s arms around him and bent down to her eye level. With a honey colored crescent eye, he looked at A-Li kindly and wiped her tears with a gentle brush of his hand. “Of course, A-Li. That’s what cultivators like me and A-Ming are supposed to do.” </p><p>Affectionately, he patted her head a couple times. A-Li returned his smile as he did so, tears already dried. “Please come see us whenever you can, daozhang! You and gege were a big help!”</p><p>“Yes, it’s been good to have your help, daozhang, even if just that for a few days.” The innkeeper agreed, clasping his hands together before bowing towards Jing Chenxi.</p><p>Rising to his feet, A-Ming’s teacher returned the bow, disregarding the innkeeper’s noise of surprise. Quickly, A-Ming clumsily followed their teacher’s example.</p><p>“And it was good to have a kind innkeeper who allowed us to stay in his property for a few days,” Jing Chenxi returned warmly. He beamed at little A-Li, who in turn blushed with a shy giggle. “Not to mention the delightful company of a charming little miss.”</p><p>A-Ming rolled their eyes at their teacher’s shamelessness, but didn’t say a word of disagreement. Even though A-Li was a bit of a nosy brat in their opinion, she was also quite fun to be with at times. Maybe. The way she called them ‘gege’ was cute enough, but it wasn’t as if they would admit that out loud.</p><p>“Ready to go?” the elderly wagon driver at the front suddenly called out. “I’d rather get to our destination before the end of the day!”</p><p>Jing Chenxi made a noise of acknowledgement and helped up his disciple onto the back of the wagon. Before he himself could board, a short cough came from behind.</p><p>Turning to face the innkeeper, he noticed the middle aged man’s slightly embarrassed expression as he held out a small ordinary pouch. Raising an eyebrow, Jing Chenxi accepted it as the innkeeper placed the bag in his palm.</p><p>Jing Chenxi opened the pouch to peer inside. A-Ming couldn’t see the contents, but from where they sat it was enough to watch the widening of the older's eye as he gazed at what the innkeeper had given them. Their teacher looked back up, his expression serious. A-Ming heard the distinct sound of coins clinking against each other, even if they were muffled by the fabric pouch holding them. The sound was enough to turn A-Ming’s own expression into one of shock as they turned to look at the innkeeper. </p><p>“Laoban, this is way too much. My disciple and I really didn’t do much.” Jing Chenxi tried to hand the pouch back at the older man.</p><p>“Not at all,” A-Li’s father shook his head, refusing to take back the bag. “You two did good work. And I don’t just mean just with the stables from the first day, nor the entertainment you freely gave last night. Everyone in the town agrees. Past cultivators that passed through our little town often scoffed at our problems. Unlike you, none of them ever took our fears as seriously. But in only a few days, you were able to put our worries to rest. As promised at our first meeting, we would reward you for your efforts.”</p><p>“Even then, this is too much–” </p><p>“Take it.” the innkeeper interrupted resolutely, leaving no room for argument. A-Ming watched quietly from the wagon, as their teacher could only give the older man a slightly crooked but exceedingly grateful smile. Jing Chenxi lowered his head, giving a slight nod towards the innkeeper.</p><p>“You have my gratitude, laoban.” </p><p>“The gratitude is ours,” the innkeeper said, putting a rough hand on his daughter’s shoulder as Jing Chenxi climbed onto the wooden wagon. They both had a matching expression of appreciation toward the teacher and disciple. “There really should be more cultivators like you and your pupil. We wish you both well, wherever you two find yourselves.”</p><p>“And don’t forget to visit!” A-Li called out with a toothy smile, waving her arm at them as the wagon started to depart. </p><p>Allowing themselves the tiniest of grins, A-Ming waved back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Guide to Catching Ghosts (Part Three)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little before you hour, Jing Chenxi and A-Ming parted ways with the old wagon driver. A-Ming climbed off the wagon, onto the divided dirt path. The wagon driver would be continuing his journey on the left, while A-Ming and their laoshi would continue walking on the right.</p><p>“Daozhang, you sure you don’t want to stay at this one’s cottage for the night? Though your destination is in the opposite direction of mine, I could pester my lazy son to drive you a little halfway to your location tomorrow.” the elderly man offered. Jing Chenxi only shook his head, hopping off of the wagon.</p><p>“Thank you for your offer, but we wouldn’t want to intrude on your family. We really must be on our way.”</p><p>With a tip of his straw hat, the elder gave Jing Chenxi a slight nod. “Alrighty. A safe journey to you and your companion, daozhang.”</p><p>Snapping the reins in his hands, the wagon driver urged his horse to move ahead. In less than an incense stick, the wagon driver became a tiny figure in the distance.</p><p>“Well,” Jing Chenxi stated. He lifted his hand up, looking as if he wanted to push A-Ming forward with a friendly pat, before putting his arm down to his side. “Shall we head along?”</p><p>At A-Ming’s nod, the other turned around in front of them to walk ahead while A-Ming followed.</p><p>For nearly a shichen, the two of them traversed through the forest dirt bath in mostly peaceful silence. Once in a while, Jing Chenxi would point out something interesting, like a plant that could be used medicinally or random spells he would mention when they seemingly popped up in his mind. A-Ming listened intently every time he spoke up, ever the attentive student.</p><p>At the same time, A-Ming’s legs were still rather achy and sore from the last few days of running around. Whatever blisters they had acquired had mostly healed thanks to their teacher pouring qi into their meridians during their ride on the wagon. They still stung a bit when A-Ming thought of them for too long, but they didn’t want to bother their teacher to help accelerate the healing any more. What kind of disciple couldn’t handle a few blisters? </p><p>Not to mention… it seemed that Jing Chenxi was avoiding them? On the wagon, as their teacher had given them his qi, he had immediately withdrawn his hand once he deemed it was enough. Nor was there his usual playful touch, patting the top of A-Ming’s head or slinging his arm around their shoulders. For someone who was usually rather touchy, Jing Chenxi made no move to show his affection towards his disciple. Which was strange, because he was the only person A-Ming would allow to touch them freely… </p><p>“Are you avoiding me?” A-Ming said all of a sudden. They thought back to last night, wondering if they had done anything wrong to make their teacher like this.</p><p>“Hm? Of course not.”  </p><p>“...liar.”</p><p>“Who are you calling a liar? I only thought you would want some space for a bit, after A-Li had hugged you earlier?”</p><p>“What– That was several shichens ago! If I was fine then, I’d be fine now.” A-Ming protested, clearly upset. They kicked at a few small rocks in their path. “She didn’t… I didn’t hate it. A-Li is small. Harmless. If anything, I was afraid of hurting <em> her </em>.”</p><p>Their teacher stopped in his tracks, looking slightly amused at that. “If you had hurt her, I’m afraid we’d never be able to set a foot in that town ever again.”</p><p>“Shut up! Ugh, maybe I just think it’s weird you’re not touching my shoulder or patting my hair as usual.” A-Ming said hotly. Their green eyes immediately looked away from a surprised expression. “Wait, that sounded– I didn’t mean–”</p><p>Too late. Jing Chenxi cooed and brought his disciple into a tight hug. “MingMing! If you were feeling lonely and wanted affection, you should have just said so earlier. This teacher of yours can’t read minds.”</p><p>“Gross!” With a surprised shriek, A-Ming pushed at their laoshi’s chest. “Ew, gross, you’re so gross, I never said anything like that!”</p><p>Jing Chenxi shrugged, smacking his disciple’s back with glee. “Ayo, you should be more honest. It would be easier for me, to tell the truth. Oh, you teenagers, always so moody, and unpredictable, and–” </p><p>“Shut it!” A-Ming kicked at the other’s leg, though Jing Chenxi simply dodged it with a sidestep. They ran ahead of their delighted teacher, hoping their face wasn’t too red. “See if I’ll ever let you hug me again, you weirdo!”</p><p>“You little rascal, don’t be like that. You like my hugs!” Jing Chenxi easily caught up to them, immediately messing up A-Ming’s hair with his hands. He threw back his head and laughed, dancing away from A-Ming fierce fist at him. </p><p>For a short while they chased after each other, a frivolous game between the two as they ran on the forest path. The early spring breeze carried their laughter among the trees, the tiniest flower buds adoring the branches.</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough playing.” Good thing A-Ming’s face was already flushed from chasing their teacher around. Embarrassed, they made a noise of protest (“What playing?” they denied) as Jing Chenxi strolled ahead of them, a bounce to his steps. He wasn’t out of breath at all, and gestured toward a vague direction. “There should be a stream nearby, so let’s make camp close to there.”</p><p>Travelling a little farther, the duo soon found the mentioned stream. Jing Chenxi shrugged off his cape, throwing it and a qiankun pouch at their disciple as he declared that tonight’s dinner would be freshly caught fish. </p><p>Fumbling with the dark cloth that was carelessly thrown on top of their head, A-Ming rolled their eyes and wrapped it around themselves, before searching for a spot to set up their campsite.</p><p>A distance away – far enough from the stream but close enough to still see their teacher – A-Ming started to clear a space for the fire, pushing away the accumulated branches that littered the ground. After clearing the ground into a somewhat lopsided circle shape nearly a pace wide, they gathered various dry branches under one arm and a handful of twigs in the other. </p><p>Satisfied with the amount they’ve found, A-Ming began to set the twigs in the center of the empty space, piling them into a heap that resembled a pyramid. Though the structure was a bit clumsy, in the center of everything laid some wood and dried grass. </p><p>Carefully picking up the qiankun pouch from the ground, A-Ming pulled out strips of metal; a flint in one hand and steel in the other. Striking them together, a few flash of sparks appeared, though quickly disappearing. Scowling, they tried again, aiming more closely at the heap of twigs and grass – until a sudden flare of illumination appeared before their eyes.</p><p>The sparks land onto the tinder in an arc. A coil of smoke began to rise, to which A-ming quickly leaned into it. At the purse of their lips, they exhale and inhale carefully, coaxing the fire to life as it started to crackle and feed on dry branches.</p><p>They tended to the fire for a while, as the day grew dim. Soon, A-Ming sensed their teacher walk up behind them. Turning to greet Jing Chenxi, the words got caught in their throat as they stared at their water drenched teacher holding a couple decently sized fish in his hands. </p><p>“... the fish in this stream were more feisty than I had expected.” Jing Chenxi said after a beat of silence, closing his eyes in embarrassment as his disciple started to snicker at him.</p><p>“Couldn’t you have just used your qi or your sword to catch them?” A-Ming said between bursts of laughter as they watched their teacher sit down across from them and wring water from his long hair.</p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?” Jing Chenxi retorted, flinging still damp hair over his shoulder. He shifted from where he sat, grimacing at the sound of a wet squelch. “A-Ming, favorite disciple of mine–”</p><p>“I’m your <em>only</em> disciple, laoshi.”</p><p>“–if you would be so kind, please dry this poor teacher off? Since you have water affinity, you can easily–” </p><p>Cutting their teacher off with a roll of their eyes, A-Ming gestured a spell with their hands. With a focused expression, they drew the water out of their teacher’s clothes and hair into a liquid sphere, which they then threw a far length away from the fire.</p><p>Smiling appreciatively, Jing Chenxi brought a knife out from his qiankun bag and began to clean the fish. </p><p>A-Ming didn’t know when they had fallen asleep; they thought they had only closed their eyes for a moment, until their teacher woke them up, a skewered fish in his hand.</p><p>Drowsily but appreciatively, A-Ming nibbled at the fish while Jing Chenxi ate the other. Other than the sounds of eating and the crackle of the fire, the night was quiet. The fish itself… well, it was fine, A-Ming thought. Good enough for dinner. </p><p>“Wish we had a tent to sleep in,” A-Ming muttered around mouthfuls of fish. </p><p>“Well, we <em>did</em> have one for a while, but who accidentally destroyed it again?”</p><p>Jing Chenxi dodged the bare skewer stick that A-Ming had thrown at them, casually leaning to his right. </p><p>Telling the older to piss off, A-Ming brought their legs up to the chest, arms wrapped around themselves. Green eyes reflected the orange flames, sparks dancing in the air.</p><p>“Even with the fire, it’s cold,” A-Ming mumbled, their teacher’s cape still around their shoulders.</p><p>Jing Chenxi sighed, before holding out his arms invitingly. “Come here.”</p><p>Clutching the patterned cape around themselves, A-Ming crawled around the fire and over to their teacher, dropping into his arms with a small huff. Immediately the older man wrapped his arms around his disciple, warmth radiating from him. </p><p>“Comfortable?” A-Ming heard him say. They made an agreeing noise as a response, closing their eyes and buried their face into the crook of their teacher's neck. Jing Chenxi chuckled softly.</p><p>“Aiya, so you’ll only listen to your teacher when you’re sleepy, hm?” A gentle hand rested upon A-Ming’s head, fingers running through their hair pleasantly. Jing Chenxi looped his arms around the smaller protectively. “If only you’re this obedient during the day.”</p><p>With a small sound of annoyance, A-Ming half heartedly told him to shut up, a slight smile on their lips.</p>
<hr/><p>A-Ming yawned, trudging along behind their teacher. In front of them, Jing Chenxi hummed a small unfamiliar tune, occasionally glancing down at his compass.</p><p>For breakfast they had some sort of unnamed bird roasted over a fire. Though neither A-Ming nor their teacher were exceptional cooks, it was good enough to last them until they got to town (probably). Supposedly, they were only several li away from their destination.  That is, if A-Ming's teacher didn't get them lost (A-Ming winced internally, at the time Jing Chenxi had gotten them lost for several shichens a few weeks back), or severely sidetracked.</p><p>Of course, the moment A-Ming thought that, their teacher got distracted by something as he stopped in his tracks.</p><p>“What is it now that attracted your attention?” the teenager groaned, grass crunching underneath their feet as they walked over to their teacher. “Some plant? Or is it a–” </p><p>Before they could take another step forward, Jing Chenxi grabbed at the back of their clothes, pulling A-Ming back harshly. </p><p>“Watch where you step, MingMing.” A-Ming rolled their eyes and adjusted the collar of their clothes while their laoshi bent down, kneeling into the overgrown grass.</p><p>He pushed away the vegetation, finally stopping when a small piece of paper appeared. To A-Ming’s surprise, it was a talisman, still intact. Though it seemed to be glowing slightly, as Jing Chenxi’s fingers grew near it, the faint illumination suddenly went out, like a flame being extinguished.</p><p>Carefully picking up the talisman from the ground, Jing Chenxi pulled out the one the duo had taken from the spirit a couple nights ago.</p><p>A-Ming could only stare in shock soundlessly, when they realized the two talismans in their teacher’s hands were identical.</p><p>“Laoshi…”</p><p>Jing Chenxi calmly folded the two seals in half, before placing them back into his robes. “When I decided we’d head this way, it was only because the town up ahead was closest. But to think that it might actually be related to our case…”</p><p>“So you think the ‘ghost’ incidents are more serious than what we thought?”</p><p>“Who knows? The fact that this talisman is here might only be a coincidence.”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid, laoshi.”</p><p>“I was only joking! Two matching talismans found so far from each other?” Jing Chenxi shook his head. “Can’t be a coincidence. Perhaps there’s another one of those creatures that roams this forest, waiting for its master’s orders. Or perhaps the talisman fell from previous spirit's body if it had arrived here? To cover such a distance between the two towns, I would guess that there’s a transportation array involved nearby.”</p><p>“Then… should we look around for it?”</p><p>Jing Chenxi nodded. “Yes, let’s investig–” </p><p>A growl from a certain disciple’s stomach interrupted their teacher’s words. Immediately, A-Ming felt their face heat up.</p><p>“–get to town quickly and find something to eat,” Jing Chenxi quickly changed his words. He looked at his disciple with an apologetic smile. “I didn’t realize we had been walking for so long, past the time for lunch. We can come back and investigate later, as this area is not too far from town.”</p><p>“It’s not that I’m especially hungry,” A-Ming insisted, willing their cheeks to cool down. “My feet hurt more than anything.”</p><p>“Want me to carry you?”</p><p>The shorter of the two glared. “I’ll bite you if you dare.”</p><p>“Suit yourself.” Jing Chenxi shrugged and walked on ahead while A-Ming trailed behind him.</p>
<hr/><p>A-Ming lasted for barely half a shichen before they practically begged their laoshi to give them a piggyback ride until they arrived in town.</p><p>Threatening to rip his ear off with their teeth, they made Jing Chenxi promise to never bring this up ever again.</p>
<hr/><p>The sun high in the sky, the duo arrived at the bustling town. It was significantly much larger than A-Li’s. Stalls and merchants lined the open streets, colorful painted lanterns hung above them, and the noisy chatter of all sorts of people filled the air.</p><p>While the duo were interested in exploring the town streets, the rumble from their stomachs reminded them of a necessary and overdue lunch.</p><p>They currently sat in a fairly full restaurant with a plate of pork and cabbage dumplings in front of them. A-Ming ate in a manner that could almost be described as happy, though they would deny it. Jing Chenxi, despite being a cultivator that didn’t need to eat, picked at a few mouth watering dumplings. While sipping at a cup of tea, he narrowed his eyes, eavesdropping on another conversation going on behind him.</p><p>Though instead of a conversation, it was more like an increasingly heated argument. Between a chubby man with a rough beard and a fellow as thin as a monkey, they were involved in a tense discussion about ghosts and cultivators. The robust man took the side of cultivators, defending them despite that a supposed ghost problem had not yet been resolved. The thin man sneered and cursed them instead, as he had lost something precious when the cultivators did not arrive in time.</p><p>With an angry shout, the thin one drained his cup before slamming it down on the table. The sound resounded through the room, and other customers glaring at the man momentarily. Throwing a few coins beside his now empty cup, he stood up abruptly and stormed out.</p><p>Shaking his head, the stout fellow let out a curse, shoveling his food into his mouth rather messily. Muttering to himself, the man put down his chopsticks with a contemplative look on his face. Taking this chance, Jing Chenxi turned around, leaning on one arm as the other tapped at the man’s shoulder, catching his attention.</p><p>“Xiansheng, apologies for interrupting your meal. This humble one couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.” Jing Chenxi put on a charming smile, to which the robust man responded warmly.</p><p>“Young man, are you also interested in ghost stories and cultivation? That other man, no sense of imagination to him, and criticising cultivators to boot. Hm, perhaps you’re a cultivator yourself?” he chortled, jokingly leaning in Jing Chenxi’s direction to examine him. “Alas, you look a bit weak in this one’s eyes, no offense.”</p><p>“None taken.” the “weak looking” Jing Chenxi assured. Noticeably he did not confirm nor deny that other man’s inquiry of whether or not he was actually a cultivator. “But I <em> am </em> interested in ghost and demon stories. Fascinating, aren’t they?”</p><p>A-Ming snorted into a cup of tea, choking it down when Jing Chenxi shot a quick glare at them. They couldn't help it – their teacher was actually afraid of ghosts, so to say that he was interested in them… they bit at their lip, physically preventing themselves from laughing out loud.</p><p>“To think I’d find a kindred spirit here! Allow me to tell you of what I had heard of recently,” the man said, clapping a large hand at Jing Chenxi’s back. “Various small towns and even a few villages reportedly have had many of their residents’ belongings being stolen. Now, you might think, perhaps it’s a gang of bandits? But no! Some people have claimed that they witnessed a <em> ghost</em>, sneaking into their homes and snatching away valuables.”</p><p>“Oh? How unusual.” </p><p>“Indeed! Strangely, all the places are those that surround the very town we are sitting in! Perhaps there is a reason? Here, there had been reports as well, but rather rare compared to the surrounding places. There was a particular town that had been suffering the longest, as one of the first victims to the ghost I believe.”</p><p>Jing Chenxi hummed, picking up a pork dumpling from his plate. He chewed it lazily as the other man continued.</p><p>“Ah… what was that place called again? Jiuyuan? Or was it Lanyang? One of those two, the one once ravaged by pirates, but it's fairly close by.” The pudgy man stroked at his beard in contemplation. “I had heard from my traveller friend that they were suffering from a ghost problem rather severely.”</p><p>“Indeed they were.” Jing Chenxi nodded, a pleasant smile plastered onto his face. “My disciple and I had passed through the town the other day, but it seemed that the problem had been resolved by a mysterious travelling cultivator.”</p><p><em> Take the credit for our hard work! </em> A-Ming thought. They stuffed a dumpling into their mouth instead, grumbling to themselves.</p><p>The bearded man grew interested, leaning closer in to hear more. “Is that so? A mysterious travelling cultivator?” Suddenly, the man gasped in realization.</p><p>“Could it have been the esteemed Yebai-jun?”</p><p>To A-Ming’s surprise, their teacher immediately stiffened up at the name. </p><p>“Ah. Ha, haha…” The smile on Jing Chenxi’s face remained, but he was struggling to keep it on. “Perhaps it may have been. My disciple and I, we did not stay for too long, so I cannot say.”</p><p><em> Liar, we stayed there for almost a week. </em> A-Ming cried out in the privacy of their mind. Instead they pretended not to pay attention to the conversation between their teacher and the other man. </p><p>“Well,” plump fingers stroked at a coarse beard, “it was rumored that he had been seen in the nearby towns who had reported the similar ghost incidents. The town here, Qingxi, have had an increase in similar occurrences, lately. Amongst the ladies here, they have been betting when the honorable Yebai-jun would arrive.”</p><p>“What makes you so sure he will come here?” To anyone else, Jing Chenxi would sound calm. A-Ming glanced over at their teacher in confusion, at the rising edge of panic to his voice. The plump man let out a bark of laughter.</p><p>“I cannot say! A gut feeling perhaps? But perhaps he won’t come at all.” The man shook his head and heaved out a sigh. “If this one could, I would stay in town longer to see whether or not he would arrive. But alas, my wife wants us to move on so we can make it in time for her brother’s birthday.”</p><p>He stood up from his seat with a grunt, leaving a few coins on his table. Cheerfully, he patted Jing Chenxi’s shoulder. “Young man, if he does arrive in town, I hope you and your student get to see him!”</p><p>Bidding the duo farewell, the robust man left the restaurant with a satisfied look on his face.</p><p>“Laoshi,” A-Ming spoke finally, after keeping quiet during Jing Chenxi and the other man’s conversation. “Who is this Yebai-jun?”</p><p>With furrowed brows, Jing Chenxi waved the question off. “Nobody particularly important. It’d be best if we don’t run into him.”</p><p>“So you’ve met him before?”</p><p>Jing Chenxi made a strangled sound from his throat, a deep scowl on his face. “Met him? I suppose you could say that. He’s, well… He’s something, alright!”</p><p>With a scoff, the taller crossed his arms across his chest. “A showoff goody two shoes only helping out others to feel better about himself. There’s nothing righteous or esteemed about him. So what, he thinks he’s someone that can show up in the middle of the night and save people because of his strong sense of justice? Don’t make me laugh, he’s just a–” </p><p>Abruptly stopping in his tirade, Jing Chenxi inhaled sharply, voice lowering as he muttered. “He’s just a fake.” There was a complicated look in his face.</p><p>A-Ming frowned. “But that old fatty, he said–” </p><p>“Ah! MingMing, don’t be so disrespectful!” Jing Chenxi cut in, swatting at his disciple. “Look, I had a pleasant talk with him, and I even learned a little more about our case. You mustn’t say such things, alright?”</p><p>“Weren’t you just dissing Ye–”</p><p>“How about we go over the information we have right now?” Jing Chenxi immediately changed the topic. “What do you think? Where should we start in order to solve this case, hm?”</p><p>A-Ming rolled their eyes at the other’s obvious avoidance of the subject. Nevertheless, a few ideas started to form in their head as they thought back on the incidents and facts they and their teacher had gathered. </p><p>“First, figuring out the talismans is important to solving this case.” A-Ming said after a moment.</p><p>“Correct,” Jing Chenxi said, smiling encouragingly. “What else?” </p><p>A-Ming hesitated, despite the encouragement from their teacher. Although their teacher often asked them questions like this in an exceedingly casual manner, it always felt like he was giving them a rather difficult test. Jing Chenxi always told them there was nothing bad with getting an answer wrong – it was part of every learning process, he had said – but A-Ming didn’t quite like the feeling of disappointment whenever they responded incorrectly.</p><p>Staring down at the plate void of dumplings, they contemplated for a moment and gathered their thoughts. Their teacher waited across from the table patiently, tilting his head slightly to the side. </p><p>“They didn’t seem to be particularly malicious.” A-Ming thought for a while. “Not curses, but not a spell for anything like capturing demons or getting rid of resentful ghosts either. The effect of the talismans was rather passive.”</p><p>“Good, good.” Jing Chenxi nodded along as A-Ming continued their observations. “You’re on the right track.”</p><p>A-Ming brightened a little as their teacher confirmed their analysis. "From what we saw the past nights, the purpose of the talismans was to gather energy and condense them into something that wasn’t exactly a yao, mo, nor gui...” </p><p>They trailed off at the end, recalling the wispy smoke-like creature that was unable to continuously keep a solid and steady humanoid form. No wonder the town residents thought of it to be a ghost. “It wasn’t powerful enough to hurt anyone, but strong enough to carry solid objects. I think its creator purposely made its body light so it could get into homes silently and then escape quickly.”</p><p>“So smart! My A-Ming truly is the brightest.” Jing Chenxi grinned and applauded. At the compliment, A-Ming flushed and stammered, muttering that their observations were nothing special. Their laoshi waved away their modesty. “The talismans probably had an additional spell imbued to help it run especially quickly while carrying the stolen goods. Then, A-Ming, what do you think of the qi that was left behind?”</p><p>“Oh.” A-Ming thought back a bit to the other night, when they and their laoshi caught the strange spirit. Certainly, there were traces of some qi, but it had dispersed quickly after the spell in the talisman no longer worked, so they hadn't put much thought into it. Struggling to come up with an answer, they unhappily admitted, “I don’t know.”</p><p>“That’s alright.” Reaching into his robes, Jing Chenxi brought out one of the strange talismans and set it onto the table, flattening it out with slender fingers. “You gave me such satisfactory answers, so I couldn't help but want to test you a little more.”</p><p>Mindlessly, he tapped the talisman that rested on the table a couple times before continuing. “I’ll cut to the point, the qi that was used to activate the talisman was demonic and unnatural. Perhaps it was difficult for you to sense while we were chasing after the spirit. I myself didn’t notice until we got particularly close to it.”</p><p>“The characters written on here,” fingers start to trace the ink written words, “aren’t typically used by normal cultivators.” Jing Chenxi continued to explain.</p><p>A-Ming hummed, leaning toward to look at the talisman more closely. “But the spell’s purpose wasn’t exactly for anything demonic, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“Indeed. Making spirit puppets with talismans… well, it’s an odd way to make them and usually you’d give them a more stable container, but I’ve heard of it before. But the typical sigils used for it are nowhere to be seen on this talisman. My guess is that the one who made these talismans learned cultivation on their own, though demonic.”</p><p>“So it’s not a ghost behind all this.” A-Ming said, after their teacher’s long explanation.</p><p>“And thank the heavens for that!” Jing Chenxi’s tone was a little too happy, in A-Ming’s opinion. A-Ming snorted, the corners of their mouth twitching upwards.</p><p>“Laoshi,” they said, with a smile they couldn’t hold back. “I still can’t believe an immortal cultivator like you would be scared of ghosts, of all things.”</p><p>Jing Chenxi wagged a single finger at his student. “A-Ming, my little MingMing... Many people other than me are scared of ghosts too. From little children to the highest ranking soldiers to aloof immortals. Even if they aren't afraid of ghosts, everyone has their own fears.”</p><p>“You’re… what, two hundred years old? Shouldn’t you be used to hunting them at this point?” </p><p>A-Ming’s teacher simply shrugged. “Not everyone can be as fearless as you.”</p><p>A-Ming didn't quite think of themselves as fearless, but they didn't see the point of arguing against their teacher if he saw them like that. In a way, it was like a compliment.</p><p>“I’m starting to think that the spirits were from a demonic cultivator’s experiment gone wrong.” Jing Chenxi added, before huffing into his palm, annoyed. “If those cultivators want to mess up their meridians or ruin themselves with demonic cultivation, it’s none of my business. But I wish they would think of those who would have to clean up after their messes!”</p><p>“And what good would a bunch of old trinkets do besides holding a few dear memories of people’s loved ones? Perhaps a new skill or method someone is trying to develop? Messing with memories, maybe?” Jing Chenxi sighed and stared at the strange talisman, bringing it up before his glum face.</p><p>"Ah." A-Ming frowned. Their laoshi's words immediately reminded them of A-Li's comment from a couple days ago. "A-Li said something rather strange, a while back. After one of our games of tag."</p><p>Jing Chenxi's expression sharpened, putting the talisman down before sitting up straight at once. "What did she say?"</p><p>"She said her mother passed a long time ago." A-Ming furrowed their eyebrows together in concentration. "I didn't think of it as odd when she said she didn't remember her mother all that much, because she was probably very young. But then she mentioned how her father didn't remember her mother all that much either."</p><p>The innkeeper was only middle aged, so surely his memory wasn't so poor that he would forget his wife. </p><p>A-Ming's teacher stayed silent for a while, his expression thoughtful as he was clearly incorporating the new information into his hypothesis. </p><p>"So A-Li knew she had a mother, but couldn't remember anything about her. Her father knew he once had a wife, but couldn't remember her either."</p><p>"...Seems like it."</p><p>"Hm." Jing Chenxi fell silent once more, drumming his fingers against the table as he continued to think. Fidgeting in their seat, A-Ming wondered if it would be okay to order another plate of dumplings. Then again… they still had quite a bit from the money pouch A-Li's father had gifted them.</p><p>Their teacher didn't bat an eye as A-Ming called for another plate, simply muttering to himself, a slender finger on his chin.</p><p>It was only when A-Ming had stuffed another pork filled dumpling into their mouth when Jing Chenxi made a sudden noise of realization. </p><p>"So the innkeeper had something that belonged to his wife stolen."</p><p>Bulging cheeks full of dumpling, A-Ming made a questioning sound at their teacher.</p><p>"It's just my theory for now, but… the memorabilia associated with loved ones are stolen and never returned. And then specific memories of those loved ones disappear from people closest to them. The culprit behind the stolen items most likely want those memories for some reason. So it could either be a demonic cultivator or a yaoguai behind all this." Jing Chenxi sighed before popping a dumpling into his mouth, chewing it thoughtfully. "Or maybe even a moguai. One of those three, but I'm leaning towards something non-human at this point."</p><p>The thoughtful expression on his face melted into a deep frown. "There's definitely more to the case, but we simply don't have enough information. How frustrating!"</p><p>“But isn’t already pretty good that you’re able to piece all that together just from scraps of information?” A-Ming said without much thought, their words slightly muffled by the dumpling in their mouth. From their praise, Jing Chenxi’s face brightened.</p><p>“Are you complimenting me? What a wonderful disciple I have! Seeing how glum this humble teacher of yours was, you wanted to cheer me up!” he exclaimed. “My dear A-Ming, you finally realize that this old teacher of yours is a genius–mmph!” </p><p>A-Ming sighed as they promptly stuffed another pork filled dumpling into their teacher’s mouth. “Don’t get so happy just because I said something nice to you.”</p><p>Jing Chenxi chewed and swallowed the dumpling, before giving A-Ming an unabashed grin as he pushed the plate of remaining dumplings toward them. “Alright, alright. Quickly finish this up. We’ll go find an inn to stay at for the night once we’re done eating.”</p>
<hr/><p>The sky had started to darken when the duo had headed out of the restaurant, money pouch a tad lighter but their stomachs warm and full.</p><p>To Jing Chenxi’s dismay however, the various inns that the two went to see were full up, not a single room available.</p><p>“Perhaps we should accept that we’ll be camping outside for one more night?”</p><p>“Hell no.” A-Ming responded flatly. Looking around, they pointed at another inn. “What about that one?”</p><p>The building that Jing Chenxi’s disciple pointed at was an expensive looking place. Tall but rather welcoming in appearance, there was a dignified air to it as lit lanterns with painted patterns on it brightened the entrance. At a glance, even A-Ming could tell that the place was bigger than A-Li’s father’s inn.</p><p>“I don’t know. It looks a little expensive. Out of our budget, perhaps?” Jing Chenxi looked as if he was considering it, though. The shorter rolled their eyes, pulling him along with them as they approached the inn.</p><p>“If it’s just for one night, it’ll be fine. We can find another cheaper one tomorrow.” Before Jing Chenxi could respond, the two of them already stepped through the entrance of the inn.</p><p>At the counter were a group of similarly dressed people. Some women and men looked fairly young and wore light colored robes, obviously cultivators. Some even what seemed to be spiritual swords at their sides. In the front of the group of elegantly dressed cultivators stood a tall man, towering over most of his peers. A shorter, somewhat stocky old fellow bowed to the taller, before hurrying away and signalling to the inn’s assistants.</p><p>Jing Chenxi stiffened, color draining from his face as his single eye widened in visible fear. A-Ming followed their teacher’s gaze and fell upon the man dressed in the most expensive looking robes.</p><p>Suddenly, the man perked his head up, as he felt someone’s eyes on him. As he looked around, he noticed A-Ming and Jing Chenxi gaping at him a short distance away. The man’s neutral expression quickly transformed into one of shock, then recognition, and without hesitation he broke away from his coterie, his long legs striding towards the duo.</p><p>“Oh, <em> fuck</em>.” Jng Chenxi’s voice started to rise from panic as he let out a rare swear. He hastily took a step back, almost colliding into his disciple. “No, no, no, this can’t be happening, why now?” </p><p>Making a distressed noise, he quickly grasped A-Ming by their shoulders, pushing them out towards the inn’s entrance while ignoring the other’s questioning sounds. “Let’s go, let’s find another place, or just camp out or <em>something</em>, quickly–” </p><p>A hand fell upon Jing Chenxi’s shoulder.</p><p>With a startled shout, Jing Chenxi thrashed and threw his fist at the man behind him in a frantic manner. Unfortunately for A-Ming’s laoshi, the taller man easily caught his wrists, holding them in his palms in a tight grasp.</p><p>Staggering back, Jing Chenxi looked up to the man’s face, before immediately looking away, with an expression A-Ming couldn’t interpret. Before A-Ming could step in and help their teacher, the man pulled Jing Chenxi toward him roughly, into a hug. An amber colored eye widened, as Jing Chenxi visibly went rigid in the man’s arms.</p><p>“Shizun.” The title escaped from the taller in awe and joy. “You’re here? You’re finally… I found you. Don’t run away without telling me, never again. Shizun, you’re really here, in my arms, I–” </p><p>Gathering up his strength, Jing Chenxi pushed the man away harshly, breaking out of his embrace. The man stumbled back, hurt on his face, while looking at Jing Chenxi utterly confused.</p><p>“Apologies to daozhang,” Jing Chenxi stammered out shakily as A-Ming quickly pulled their teacher protectively to their side. “I’m afraid that you have mistaken this humble one as someone else.”</p><p>A-Ming took a good look at the man in front of them, who thankfully didn’t move to grab at their laoshi again. </p><p>He was unmistakably handsome and tall. Pale colored robes lined with the loveliest light blues flowed with his every move, the texture of expensive embroidered fabric shimmering from the inn’s light. He had a slender face with perfectly jade-like skin, the only blemish being a small beauty mark at his left side beneath his lips. Long hair, slightly wavy, tumbled down his back while a delicate silver hairpiece and hairpin sat atop his head.</p><p>And his eyes. One that was as silver as a gleaming blade, while the other as dark as obsidian. </p><p>“Mistake? That’s impossible. I would have never forgotten what shizun looks like, no matter how much he tried to change his appearance.” The man’s lips tilted up into a smile, those mismatched eyes soft as they watched the other. “Could it be that shizun has forgotten this loyal disciple after so many years instead? It’s me, shizun. Lin Wanyi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Found You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first time A-Ming had ever seen their teacher so startled, so timid – so <em> scared</em>.</p><p>“Shizun,” Lin Wanyi said, a gentle relieved smile adorned his lips. And yet, A-Ming thought, there was something almost leering about it. “I finally found you after so long.”</p><p>Jing Chenxi stayed quiet and lowered his head, avoiding the man’s silver and black eyes as he bit at his lower lip.</p><p>“Don’t look at him like that,” A-Ming snapped at the taller man, though confused as to what was happening. </p><p>To their annoyance, the man named Lin Wanyi didn’t seem to hear them, as if in a daze as his gaze remained on Jing Chenxi’s intimidated form. He took a step forward, toward the duo, and immediately it looked as if Jing Chenxi wanted to bolt out of the inn. </p><p>“Don’t come any closer, bastard.” A-Ming pushed their teacher behind them, arm held out before them protectively.</p><p>It was like Lin Wanyi didn’t hear of the insult at all. He looked amicably at A-Ming, finally taking notice of them. “Oh? And who might you be?”</p><p>“A-Ming, don’t…” Jing Chenxi’s voice wavered a little at the end, as if he himself didn't know what he wanted to say. His grip on A-Ming’s shoulder tightened, looking like he wanted to hide and disappear from the scene.</p><p>“Hm? ‘A-Ming’? You two must be close.” Lin Wanyi’s lips twitched almost inconspicuously. But his smile turned a little sour.</p><p>Before A-Ming could talk back at the man, a woman in similarly light robes to him slowly approached, cupping her hands as she bowed. </p><p>“Yebai-jun. The inn’s rooms are ready for us.” With another bow, Lin Wanyi’s subordinate turned back, walking in the direction of the inn’s courtyard, most likely to settle into her own room with her fellow cultivators.</p><p>Jing Chenxi’s grimace at the title “Yebai-jun'' did not go unnoticed by A-Ming.</p><p>“In that case, we shall be on our way,” the prickly disciple said stiffly. They turned to their teacher and  placed a hand to his back to guide him out, until Lin Wanyi’s voice stopped them.</p><p>“Wait. Why not stay here for the night?” Lin Wanyi reached past A-Ming to take Jing Chenxi’s wrist, his grip gentle as he pulled A-Ming’s teacher towards him. “Shizun. Don’t go. The other inns around must be full up already.”</p><p>Somehow, that seemed to break Jing Chenxi out of his stupor. With a small wince, he jerkily pulled his hand away from the taller man and staggered a half step back. In a panicky voice, he said, “That’s okay. Me and A-Ming are used to camping outside.” </p><p>“That… is no good.” Lin Wanyi frowned, but didn’t reach out to the other again. “Shizun, what is the reason for you to be used to camping outside so much…?” </p><p>He shook his head right after he spoke, sighing lightly. “No, nevermind. I won’t make you tell me. But please stay for the night.”</p><p>A-Ming couldn’t watch the man hover near their teacher any longer. </p><p>“We don’t have the money for a room.” A-Ming snapped from the side, stepping forward and pushing the taller man away to put some distance between him and their unsettlingly quiet laoshi. It was a lie; they still had enough money from the pouch A-Li's father had generously given them. But Lin Wanyi didn't need to know that. <em> You can screw right off</em>, A-Ming added in their mind.</p><p>To their annoyance, Lin Wanyi didn’t hesitate to speak back at them with a similarly cold tone. “Then I shall pay. I won’t allow my shizun to stay outside in the cold when he’s already at a perfectly good inn right here.”</p><p>Before either A-Ming or Jing Chenxi could say anything, Lin Wanyi turned to call for the innkeeper. His icy expression towards A-Ming changed suddenly, like swapping an unpleasant mask to one with cheeriness painted on. He gave the innkeeper a charming smile. </p><p>“Laoban, please prepare another room for my shizun and his…” Mismatched eyes narrowed as he glanced quickly at A-Ming.. “...my shizun and his companion. I shall pay for it.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, yes, of course, daozhang.” the innkeeper responded with a quick and short bow. As the man turned away to make preparations, Lin Wanyi had the audacity to smirk back at A-Ming. It was as if he was trying to convey ‘now what are you going to do?’ to the younger.</p><p>Seeing that smirk, A-Ming truly wanted to punch Lin Wanyi until he was no longer smiling. Hands clenched, they really were about to strike the man, until Jing Chenxi suddenly made a small noise.</p><p>“Y…” Jing Chenxi swallowed and looked anywhere other than Lin Wanyi’s face. “Yebai-jun. Thank you for your kindness. I’m not sure how I shall repay you.”</p><p>“Shizun,” the taller man said kindly, his obnoxious smirk vanishing immediately. “You don’t have to call me that. It used to be your title, so it’s a little odd to hear…”</p><p>“There's no need to be so formal with me, so please, just call me as you used to.” Lin Wanyi gave a short and pleasant laugh. Jing Chenxi flinched at the sound of it, though it was nearly unnoticeable. His slender fingers gripped at his own wrist, on top of the spot where Lin Wanyi had taken it, and trembled. </p><p>The look on Lin Wanyi’s face was almost disgustingly fond and soft. Goosebumps rose on A-Ming’s skin. They couldn’t shake off the feeling that there was something unpleasant about his smile, despite its gentleness. Before their teacher could say anything back, A-Ming grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him into the inn, away from the man.</p><p>Lin Wanyi made no move to stop them, but the smile on his face widened, just as if he had won a prize.</p>
<hr/><p>A-Ming was somehow able to get their teacher to take a bath. He was clearly still nervous from the encounter with Lin Wanyi; though outsiders probably wouldn’t have noticed it, there was the smallest of tremors in Jing Chenxi’s hands as A-Ming helped him undress.</p><p>While he was quietly settled into the warm water, A-Ming decided it may be best to fetch some tea to calm their teacher’s nerves.</p><p>As they went downstairs into the open area, they spotted Lin Wanyi sitting at a table with a cup of… something. Tea, most likely. Seemingly he wasn’t really doing anything, as if he was lost in thought. Since it was late at night, there were no other patrons around but him. Irrationally, this pissed A-Ming off; they couldn’t help but think Lin Wanyi acted as if he owned the place.</p><p>Couldn’t he space out in his own room? A-Ming scoffed to themselves as they ignored the taller man and went to find some tea to brew for their teacher. Similarly, Lin Wanyi paid no attention to A-Ming, only glancing at them for a moment before directing his attention elsewhere.</p><p>That was fine with them, A-Ming thought. Catching the attention of one of the inn’s helpers, they requested for some more hot water to be brought to their room. They asked where they could find a tea set to bring up to their teacher.</p><p>While waiting for the water to boil, A-Ming glimpsed at Lin Wanyi, sea green eyes narrowed in disdain. The man’s back was completely straight and perfect, not a slouch, while his hands rested in his lap. His eyes closed, there was a neutral expression on his face. It looked like he was truly trying to ignore A-Ming's presence.</p><p>“Hey,” A-Ming called out to the man, before adding their chosen tea leaves into a pot. “Lin… Wanyi, was it?”</p><p>Opening a single eye (the silver one, A-Ming noted), the man sighed. He then turned to stare at the other, his face expressionless. The man responded in a slow, careful tone, surprisingly civil. </p><p>“Yes. And you are A-Ming, correct?”</p><p>“You don’t get to call me that.”</p><p>“Oh, my apologies.” All politeness immediately disappeared, and Lin Wanyi snarked back at A-Ming with a sarcastic bite to his words. “What should I call you then? An annoying leech clinging to my shizun?”</p><p>“Haha, how funny. Fucking piss off, creep.” A-Ming responded with a sardonic smile, false cheer in their voice. Their fingers twitched, the urge to take the pot of boiling water and fling it at the man was strong. But then they would have to reboil the water for laoshi’s tea… </p><p>“I just wanted to tell you– no, I’m warning you, to back off and leave my teacher alone,” A-Ming continued, twin fists by their side. Briefly surprised at themselves (when had they balled their hands into a fist?), they unclenched their hands, fingers relaxing. Pouring water into the pot to momentarily wash the leaves, A-Ming spat out their words to the man. “He’s not your shizun.”</p><p>Mismatched eyes widened. His handsome face contorted in anger, Lin Wanyi snarled at the younger. “He’s <em> mine</em>.”</p><p>A-Ming had to restrain themselves a second time from throwing the pot of boiling water at the man. Sharply inhaling, they looked straight into his eyes and spoke with utter calmness. “He’s not.”</p><p>At that, they both fell silent. </p><p>A-Ming took the time to drain the water from the ceramic pot, before pouring the boiled water into the teapot once more. They placed it and twin flower painted cups on a wooden tray. Meanwhile, Lin Wanyi watched the disciple’s every move, his fingers clenched around his own teacup.</p><p>“Is that tea for shizun? Which type is it? There are some he doesn’t like, and some he’ll only drink at certain temperatures. Do you know which?” Lin Wanyi interrogated the other, eyes focusing on the plain wooden tray in A-Ming’s hands.</p><p>“What does it matter to you?” A-Ming retorted back, knuckles turning white as they tightened their grip on the tray. “I told you already! He’s not your master. And you’re not his disciple. <em> I </em> am.”</p><p>A-Ming felt a little silly after saying that, like a spoiled child claiming ownership over a toy. But they relished in the look of hurt on Lin Wanyi’s face, no matter how quickly it disappeared. He shut his mouth immediately, turning to look down at his own cup of tea, a peculiar hazy look in his eyes.</p><p>With a smirk, A-Ming walked up the inn’s stairs, leaving the man alone to stew in his own thoughts.</p>
<hr/><p>Jing Chenxi was still in the bath when A-Ming returned to their room, the water turned cold. But their teacher didn’t react to the coolness of the water. It was as if he didn’t move at all.</p><p>Setting the tea set down, A-Ming placed a gentle hand on their teacher’s shoulder cautiously and helped him out, draping a robe over him. Their laoshi was uncharacteristically quiet, unsettling the disciple immensely. From the five years they’ve known Jing Chenxi, he had never been like this before. They were completely unused to this strange behavior.</p><p>“Laoshi,” they said quietly, somehow scared their teacher would suddenly bolt away if they raised their voice any louder. “I’m going to wash up. Have some tea, okay? I’ll brush your hair after I'm done.”</p><p>Jing Chenxi nodded mutely, not really looking at A-Ming as he sat down at the table. A-Ming not so conspicuously watched him pour a cup for himself. Letting out a breath they didn’t know they were holding, A-Ming soundlessly stepped toward the paneled folding screen, </p><p>Undressing and stepping into the now hot water – one of the inn’s employees had replaced the cold water it seemed – A-Ming stayed still as they soaked, carefully listening for any noise from their teacher. But there was nothing, not even the movement of robes against each other or the clack of a cup against the table.</p><p>Feeling uneasy, A-Ming bathed themselves quickly, slipping on their night robes before stepping around the painted folding screen. Jing Chenxi had moved from his seat at the table to one of the beds, tea completely untouched.</p><p>“Laoshi,” A-Ming said, their voice unintentionally lowered to a whisper as they walked closer to the bed. Their teacher only stared towards a wall, a glassy eyed look on his face. Swallowing down a lump of uneasiness caught in their throat, A-Ming picked up a comb from the side table before sitting down on the bed as well. Gently, they started to untie Jing Chenxi’s ponytail. They coughed and spoke a little louder. “Laoshi, let me brush your hair.”</p><p>“Hm?” Jing Chenxi startled slightly at the other’s soft touch, his long hair cascading down onto his back. Turning his head towards his disciple, he took notice of the simple wooden comb in A-Ming’s hands. “Oh. Right. Erm, you can go right ahead.”</p><p>With careful fingers, A-Ming parted the dark messy locks, thin braids coming apart. Their green eyes shined from the light of an oil lamp in the room. Biting at their lower lip, stole a glance at their teacher, a little worried. With slightly trembling hands, Jing Chenxi mindlessly picked at his sleeping robes.</p><p>"Laoshi," A-Ming started while they ran the comb through thick dark hair. "That man. Lin Wanyi, he… Who is he? He called you shizun."</p><p>Jing Chenxi stiffened, before suddenly sagging his shoulders. He nodded, almost defeated-like. "Right. He used to be my first. First disciple, I mean. Me and Lin… Wanyi. We were, well. I, I didn't think he would suddenly show up… I don't think I treated him all that great, back then."</p><p>A-Ming combed through his hair and straightened it with soothing fingers while Jing Chenxi continued to mutter, lost in his thoughts of the past. "I should have been better to him. I thought he hated me. Especially when he–” </p><p>Jing Chenxi cut himself off with a frantic shake of his head, bringing up his own shaking hands to his face. Despair in his voice, he continued: “Why does he still call me shizun? He couldn’t still see me as his master, right? It's been so many years since… A-Ming, you were – are – my second chance. To do better. So I. I–”</p><p>Abruptly, he hunched over himself and moaned pitifully into his hands. The sound Jing Chenxi made was half a sob and half a sharp bark of hysterical laughter. “I let my guard down and he finally found me."</p><p>A-Ming’s hands halted in place, strands of hair in between their fingers. All during Jing Chenxi’s agitated ramblings, A-Ming didn't say a word. It wasn't necessarily because they wanted to stay quiet. Rather, it was mostly because they didn't understand a word their teacher was saying. They had never seen their teacher looking this distressed, but didn’t say a word of comfort to him. </p><p>A-Ming felt a bit of guilt. Though they had quietly vowed all those years ago that they would never push their teacher to tell them of his past, they were undoubtedly curious. That, and they felt the smallest urge to go find Lin Wanyi and rip him apart. Whatever the relationship he and A-Ming’s laoshi had before, it seemed to have traumatized their teacher greatly.</p><p>Lin Wanyi, without doubt, was the reason why Jing Chenxi could not bear to hear the title “shizun” from anyone.</p><p>Jing Chenxi was still hunched over, shoulders weakly trembling. Quietly, A-Ming reached for the oils to lather onto their teacher’s hair, when all of a sudden Jing Chenxi pushed their hands away and shakily stood up, walking towards the room’s window. As if in a daze, he looked out towards the night sky and took a deep breath. It was a new moon that night, with only the stars twinkling back down on Jing Chenxi. </p><p>“A-Ming,” he stated, his back facing his disciple. Unlike his miserable mutterings just from a moment ago, his voice was strangely full of clarity. “This useless teacher of yours apologizes to you.”</p><p>“Laoshi…?” A-Ming hesitantly called out. They wondered if they should get up and reach out to their teacher, when Jing Chenxi all of a sudden sighed and closed the window.</p><p>“I wasn’t thinking clearly,” he said, though unmistakably still shaken from today’s earlier events. He sat back down on the bed, his hands clasped in his lap. Licking his lips, he tried to rein in his usual smiling expression. </p><p>“Laoshi, you--”</p><p>“Do you want to sleep together tonight? I understand that we have two beds, but tonight is a bit chilly, so we should try to stay warm.” A-Ming’s teacher suddenly interrupted with unmistakably fake cheer in his voice.</p><p>“......”</p><p>“.......”</p><p>As soon as his offer was spoken, the two of them became silent at the same time. Jing Chenxi fidgeted, bunching up the sheets between his slender long fingers. He spoke again, stammering out an apology: “I guess I’m still not thinking clearly. This teacher apologizes once more. Go to sleep, A-Ming, I’ll see you in the morning-”</p><p>“It’s fine,” A-Ming said quietly. “Laoshi, you know I don’t like the cold. Let’s sleep.”</p><p>Wordlessly, A-Ming scooted inwardly onto the bed, patting the spot by their side. </p><p>Jing Chenxi smiled, a little more real this time. Patting his disciple's head affectionately, he let out a small controlled burst of qi, snuffing out the flames from the oil lamp. Once the room was dark, he laid down next to the comforting warmth of his faithful pupil and pulled the covers around them. The bed wasn’t quite big enough for the two of them to lay together comfortably,  but neither spoke a word of complaint.</p><p>"Goodnight, laoshi." A-Ming whispered as their teacher maneuvered them in a way he wanted. Jing Chenxi cradled A-Ming in his arms like an overprotective clingy parent, while both of their legs were tangled up against each other. A-Ming huddled closer as they were tucked underneath Jing Chenxi's chin. Trembling fingers ran though light brown locks as the disciple pressed their forehead against the other's chest, closing their eyes shut while breathing in the faint lavender aroma.</p><p>"En. Goodnight." replied a soft voice, after a brief pause. "See you in the morning."</p><p>Silence encompassed the duo afterwards, both of them clearly awake but not wanting to disturb the quietness.</p><p>And if A-Ming felt tears falling onto their head, they didn't say a thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>